


And the first time you touched me, I felt love

by mybabylove



Series: When I first saw you, I saw love [1]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Biting, Blow Jobs, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Childhood Friends, Come Marking, First Kiss, First Time Blow Jobs, Friends to Lovers, Intimacy, M/M, Marking, Neck Kissing, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Praise Kink, Recreational Drug Use, Roommates, Smut, but it's not super super explicit, still definitely there tho!, there's some praise shame and pain kink going on, this is 80 percent porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-16 13:00:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 22,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28707069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mybabylove/pseuds/mybabylove
Summary: “Nick,” he whispers after a quiet moment, and it completely throws Sapnap off, makes his heart jump and his face burn at the unexpected use of his name. Dream’s eyes remain unwaveringly focused on his own.“I wanna suck you off.”Sapnap and Dream get high together for the first time since living together. Sapnap gets his first blowjob ever.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF)
Series: When I first saw you, I saw love [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2202189
Comments: 173
Kudos: 1249





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I honestly love the dreamnap dynamic so much, this was very fun to dabble in.  
> Hope you enjoy!
> 
> (this is about their real life personas rather than their minecraft characters, so skip this one if you're not comfortable with that. It still is a work of fiction though, obviously!)
> 
> UPDATE; I do have a twitter; [mybabyllove](https://twitter.com/mybabyllove/), though it's mainly for keeping updated with the boys and stuff. I am gonna try out posting updates on there, see how I like it, so you can follow if you want to :)

Sapnap doesn’t really know how he ended up here. How he and Dream ended up on his bed, in his room, in their very own _shared_ apartment, sharing a joint between the two of them.

Not that he’s complaining.

There’s a thick, heavy cloud of smoke filling up the humid room, loosening his muscles and lowering his restraints as his eyes follow Dream’s hand lifting the joint up to his lips. He’s completely mesmerized by the moment, can’t stop himself from staring as Dream wraps his pink lips around the tip, chest expanding and eyes gently fluttering shut when he sucks in a deep breath through his lungs, holding for a few seconds before releasing a thick puff of smoke. A content little noise escapes his throat before he speaks up.

“This was a good idea, Sapnap.”

The sudden deep voice interrupting the quiet makes him snap out of his thoughts, makes him focus back on the present.

Sapnap realizes he hasn’t the slightest idea what the other just said.

“Huh?”

Dream’s eyes droopily blink open, a deep, gorgeous shade of green making itself visible as he catches Sapnap’s gaze. He waits, but Dream doesn’t say anything, lets the silence hang in the air for a moment as he huffs a little laugh through his nose. His scrutinizing gaze keeps Sapnap pinned in place, crooked smile tugging on his lips and cheeks ever so slightly tinted pink. He looks content. Playful. A bit dopey, almost.

It’s infuriatingly cute.

“I said,” Dream repeats, leaning towards Sapnap to hand him the joint, “this was a good idea. Smoking together. I’m enjoying myself.”

The scent that he’s come to associate with Dream being in proximity wafts closer, makes his head spin intoxicatingly.

Sapnap clears his throat, “Well, naturally. I mean, it _was_ my idea.”

He hears Dream chuckle deeply.

“Alright, okay Sapnap. And your ideas are always so good, huh?”

“Exactly.”

They fall into an easy silence after Dream snorts out a laugh, and Sapnap takes a drag of the joint, feeling a pleasant lightheadedness start to form in his brain. He’s decently high already, head fuzzy and limbs slow in their movements, soft and relaxed. The Florida heat is only adding to that sluggishness.

In his dazed state, his eyes flicker to Dream again.

He thinks about him. About how easy it is to be around Dream, to do nothing but quite simple _be,_ in his presence. It’s always been that way, for as long as Sapnap’s known him. He doesn’t have to act any bigger than he feels, doesn’t have to keep up the energy, or think about what he’s going to say, cover up any weird silences. There’s no need to force anything. Time and time again he wonders how he lucked out this much, how he deserved any of this.

He’s endlessly grateful.

“Sapnap. You keep staring.”

Sapnap jumps, ignores the flush he can feel build up in his own cheeks at having been caught.

“Oh- I… Sorry. Didn’t realize that I was.” His words slur together a bit, “’S just weird still, seeing you in real life and all. Your face..”

There’s a cocky smile on Dream’s lips.

“My face?”

Sapnap hums quietly, takes a moment before answering. He’s openly staring at Dream now. He knows he is, knows his own face is probably flushed and his eyes are glazed over in what could be from either the high rushing through his veins, or the overwhelming amount of adoration and attraction he feels for his friend in this moment. He can’t keep the feelings from bubbling up in his chest, threatening to spill over and swallow him whole after having been contained for so long.

“I wasn’t kidding when I said that before, y’know.”

Dream raises an eyebrow at Sapnap’s quiet confession, the corner of his lips quirking up ever so lightly in sweet, yet confused little smile.

“About what?” He asks, quiet and gentle as to not disturb the curtain of tranquility that has fallen over them, voice smooth and controlled still despite the lowered volume.

“About you.” Sapnap replies, “Being handsome. It’s not- I’m not just joking around when I say it. You _are_.” An embarrassed little laugh huffs out of him. “I mean, It’s unfair if anything, really.”

After the last mumbled words leave his lips, Dream remains silent for a moment. It’s quite the opposite reaction he was expecting. Whether it’s because he’s rendered silent by Sapnap’s statement, or his baked brain needs some time to process what he just said, he’s not sure.

But knowing Dream, who’s rarely fazed by anything, he guesses it’s the latter.

Sapnap decides to take advantage of this quiet little moment to roam his eyes over the other’s face. From his lengthy lashes to the freckles subtly dotted across his nose and cheeks, and then dropping down to the sturdy jaw that’s starting to grow a decent bit of a stubble again, despite having been cleanshaven not too long ago.

Sapnap really, really tries not to let his mind wander to what it would feel like scraping against the sensitive skin of his neck, where Dream would press soft, gentle open-mouthed kisses that would have his head dropping back, mouth slightly ajar and vision whiting out in bliss.

But fuck it, he’s high, he’s horny, and he’s in love. And Dream, well, Dream’s not a mind reader.

He’s been finding himself more and more confronted with his lack of control lately, unable to stop his dirty, wishful and desperate thoughts from taking over. It’s only been getting more out of hand recently, worsening every moment he spends with Dream. And right now, the sweet, syrupy high making his brain all fuzzy and gooey is doing nothing to help his predicament.

A deep chuckle snaps him back to attention. There’s a wide, teasing grin on the other’s face when he brings him into focus. For a split second, he wonders if he got caught again.

“You think I’m handsome, Sapnap?”

Sapnap doesn’t think he could stop his lips from quirking up into a smile if he wanted to, instead he rolls his eyes dramatically to cover up the butterflies filling his tummy and shakes his head, steers his eyes away from Dream and towards the window.

Of course. Leave it up to Dream to play all coy and cute, try and squeeze some more compliments out of him. Cocky bastard.

He’s quiet, decides the route to take before he finally answers.

His voice comes out low, almost distracted as he’s captured by the gentle breeze drifting through the trees, enraptured by the slow, consistent movement of the leaves.

“You know I do, Dream.”

His skin is tingling with raw vulnerability, the electricity in the air makes him want to finally submit, finally give in and throw it all on the table. Confess to Dream what he’s feeling, how he’s _been_ feeling, for a long, long time.

And yet, he feels afraid to even look back at him right now. He knows he’s watching him, can feel his eyes on him, trying to figure him out. Trying to see what it is that he’s hiding. Because that’s what Dream always does. That’s what he’s really, _really_ good at. Figuring people out.

Sometimes, for this particular reason, he wishes he’d never met up with Dream. Not that he’s ever been serious about that, of course. He’s woken up too many mornings with a big, uncontained smile on his face, coming downstairs to see a sleepy, bed-headed Dream with a purring Patches curled up on his lap, to ever wish he didn’t have this.

But, sometimes, he just likes to imagine how much easier his life would be right now if he’d never had to discover Dream’s deep, intense stare that he fixates on you. That so easily strips you bare, exposes you and reveals all that you’re trying to keep hidden.

And Sapnap, well, he’s not the best at keeping secrets in the first place. He’s not good at lying, and he’s not great at fooling people. Some of his friends would probably even say he’s a complete open book, that he wears his heart on his sleeve at all times, there’s rarely anything you _can’t_ figure out about him, just from looking at him.

Sapnap very much disagrees with that, though.

Sort of.

That aside, he’s never been able to keep _anything_ from Dream. Especially since they’ve been living together. That one time he’d accidentally dropped Dream’s favorite mug, for example, after having been severely warned against using it in the first place.

Dream didn’t even have to open any cupboards, didn’t have to look in the trash for broken shards of ceramic to figure it out. No, all he had to do was mumble a tired, raspy little _“good morning”_ as he walked in the kitchen, before fixating his questioning gaze on at Sapnap for a good, long minute when he noticed something off. Sapnap had quite immediately cowered underneath it, eyes flickering all over the place, looking at anything but Dream’s eyes that had him pinned. And then, _“You did something, didn’t you?”_

So yes, it was truly unfair. He couldn’t get away with shit, ever.

So here and now, in this moment, he knows the second he meets Dream’s eyes, the second he turns his head to face him, Dream’s going to figure it all out. Dream’s going to see right through him, uncover him and all the feelings he’s been trying to keep to himself for so long.

He doesn’t know what he’d do, watching Dream’s face as it all finally, _finally_ clicks into place. When he finally realizes Sapnap isn’t playing games anymore, isn’t messing around any longer.

So he simply keeps his eyes glued to the sky through the window, brings the joint up to his lips to keep himself occupied, and allows the smoke to fill his lungs and bring that fuzzy rush to his head once more.

Dream doesn’t let him get off for too long.

“Sap.”

There’s a nudge against his thigh. Sapnap can feel his lips quirk up into a hint of a smile, knowing how agitated Dream becomes when you ignore him for too long. He doesn’t give in though, gives a little shake of his head but keeps his eyes on the joint burning slowly between his fingers.

He’s not letting him win.

Not this time.

“ _Sapnap_.” Dream repeats, and Sapnap knows there must be a playfully annoyed smile on his face, can hear it in his voice.

“Look at me.”

Sapnap decides to humor him a bit, keeps his face turned away, but answers him nonetheless.

“Nuh-uh, you’ve had your compliment. That’s all you’re getting from me, Dreamie.”

Dream gives a deep, joyful chuckle.

“Come on. Just look at me.” He’s using _that_ voice now, sickly sweet and sugary, tempting Sapnap as he always does when he tries getting something out of him.

He doesn’t give in.

There’s a long pause that follows, Sapnap can feel the playful tension weighing in the air, prickling his skin, making him feel excitable, skittish, almost, the longer it drags on. There’s always a battle between the two of them, a competition of some sort. Who can hold out the longest? Who will come out on top, and who will submit?

And then his voice sounds again, deep and strong,

“Nick.”

Sapnap’s head swiftly shoots up to him, eyes wide and blood rushing to his face as he feels his heart deafeningly pound in his chest.

Dream’s sweet, uncontained laugh fills his ears. His eyes squeeze shut and he throws his head back, manically cackling away as his hand comes to his chest, trying to heave in small breaths of air in-between.

It only amplifies the frantic beating of his own heart, the reddening of his face. Seeing his friend in such uncontrollable glee, even at the expense of his own sanity, makes his heart flutter with affection and a deep-rooted type of love.

“That got you, huh?” Dream manages to wheeze out, still trying to calm himself down, “Oh my god.”

Sapnap frowns embarrassedly, gives his best friend a good push against his shoulder and throws him off balance. Dream simply keeps on laughing as he catches himself on his elbow.

“Shut up, you idiot.” He grumbles.

Only slowly does the other’s laugh start turning into those higher pitched, familiar chuckles. Sapnap doesn’t do anything to stop the fond smile from forming on his face.

“Jesus Christ.” He groans out, “I am not used to hearing my name come from your mouth. While _actually_ sitting next to you!”

He pauses for a moment, lets Dream catch his breath as he considers how abstract even the idea of this situation would’ve been a couple of weeks ago, before they moved in together, before they finally saw each in person. He allows his shy gaze to rake over the other’s form while he’s distracted. Of course, Sapnap has always known they would meet up someday. They all did. They’ve all wanted to, for so long. But for it to actually, truly, be his daily reality now? It still freaks him out sometimes.

Dream’s eyes find his, face still pulled into a playful smirk as he pushes himself to sit up properly again. His eyes are filled with mirth and nothing but pure, genuine joy.

Sapnap’s heart feel like it’s overflowing.

“What, didn’t like that?”

Even his voice drips with cockiness.

Brain still somewhat muddled and woolly from the high, he doesn’t immediately notice the large, sturdy hand on his shoulder, a thumb grazing the exposed skin of his collarbone. He feels himself involuntarily shiver, gaze snapping up to meet those pretty, pretty eyes. And then all he can see is dirty blonde hair and bright green eyes lean in slowly, teasingly close. Closer than they’ve ever been before. Sapnap swears he stops breathing for a moment.

If manages to dig past the hazy fog, if he focuses enough, he thinks he can feel Dream’s breath on his lips. Ever so slowly, the forgotten joint is taken from his hand, and put down on the ash tray. Dream’s all-consuming gaze remains on him though, green eyes holding his own, flickering from one to the other.

“Dream,” He finally decides to speak up, voice coming out small, feeling confused and dizzy with desire. “what’re you-”

“You don’t like it when I call you Nick?” Dream interrupts. There’s a smug look forming on the other’s face. “Come on now.”

Sapnap feels his dick involuntarily twitch. Oh, _fuck_.

It’s then that Sapnap realizes Dream’s looking for something in him. He’s trying to strip Sapnap’s defenses and see what lays behind. And though he wants to freak out, wants to shove him off and laugh it all off before he _can_ figure it out, before he does see through, he stays in place. He doesn’t dare look away, shallow breaths flowing through his slackened lips as he keeps the other’s piercing gaze. The heavy tension weighing on them keeps him from saying anything at all, only growing as the moments pass by.

And then, Dream’s eyes fall to his lips. Sapnap’s breath catches, he swears that for a moment, his heart completely stills.

“You-” His voice comes out hesitant and rough, cracking slightly before he tries again. “You’re doing this on purpose..”

Dream’s eyes flicker up to regain eye contact as he whispers, voice soothing and honey-sweet,

“What if I am?”

And there’s absolutely nothing he can do in this moment but give in. Give up. Dive in towards the feelings filling and warming his chest, clouding his mind with a deep desire and yearning, allowing the hazy, dizzying lust to engulf him completely.

Whether it’s the high haze making everything fuzzy around the edges, or the other’s proximity making every nerve end feel like it’s on fire, he’s simply ready to forfeit. And for a quiet, hopeful little moment, he allows himself to think that maybe, just maybe, Dream could want him too.

His eyelids droop as he lets his own eyes fall to the other’s lips, a hesitant, giddy excitement sparking in his tummy at the thought of kissing his childhood best friend of 8 years.

He’s reminded of countless restless and burning-hot summer nights, having been on call with Dream for hours upon hours. Laying in his bed afterwards, sweating, overheated and unable to sleep as his thoughts always drift back to him. Those nights more often than not ending up with a hand down his boxers and a muffled, broken cry into his pillow as he came with only one person taking up his mind.

So when he’s finally leaning in closer, can feel the slightest brush of Dream’s lips against his very own, he can’t hold back anymore.

A deep sigh leaves his nose as he firmly presses his lips against Dream’s, feels the other’s hand move from his shoulder to oh so gently cup his jaw, thumb brushing tenderly over his cheekbone and making his heart burst with affection. He feels Dream tilt his head slightly to more fittingly slot their lips together, feels him kiss back just as fiercely.

He feels like he’s combusting. He feels like he’s on fire, feels like all the air in his lungs has left him. His head spins and his tummy burns with a special, giddy kind of love. He’s kissing Dream.

He’s _kissing_ Dream _._

Holy fuck.


	2. Chapter 2

His brain shuts down on him, lost and swept up in this heated, electrifying moment between them, drunk on the feeling of Dream’s soft, _so fucking soft,_ lips pressed firmly against his own. It’s warm, and it’s tender. It’s pleasant, it’s dizzying, and it’s everything he’s ever wanted. It’s more overwhelming than he could’ve ever imagined.

Way too soon, Dream starts pulling back ever so slightly, and Sapnap suppresses the frustrated noise that wants to come out when their lips disconnect. He hasn’t nearly had enough yet.

Fortunately for him, Dream doesn’t go too far. He can feel the other’s proximity, guesses his face remains only inches apart from his own, if the warm puffs of air against his lips were anything to go by.

The thumb on his cheek gives another gentle stroke, and a hand joins on the other side of his face, until he’s held between Dream’s large, warm palms, grounding him. His own hands are gripped onto the other’s shirt, holding on tightly, using him as an anchor from the light-headed, dizzy state of mind he’s in. If he focusses, he can feel the heat of Dream’s abdomen against his knuckles, through the fabric.

Sapnap’s eyes remain closed, still. His heart’s racing.

A second passes, and Dream’s not doing anything. He’s not reconnecting their lips, nor is he pulling away. He just stays right up in his space, close enough to brush their noses, close enough for their breaths to get mixed up.

Sapnap flutters his eyes open slowly, confused and heavy-lidded with the warm buzz of desire still coursing through his veins. He’s met with Dream’s focused, lust-filled gaze, already looking straight at him.

The idea that Dream’s just been staring at him for the past few seconds crosses his mind, makes him squirm in place and brings a warm flush to his face as his hands clench and unclench in the other’s shirt. His brain’s too addled to deal with the feelings it brings.

He’s high, he’s aroused, and he’s becoming more and more frustrated all the same at Dream’s lack of action, feels himself become needy, desperate for the taste of his lips again, for the heat that spreads through his chest every time they touch.

So, the whiny, hushed words are out of his mouth before he has any control over it, whispered in the space between them.

“ _Kiss me_.”

Dream huffs a fond laugh, and if he were more level-headed, he knows he’d feel embarrassed at the high-pitched and needy tone of his own voice. Instead he blames it on the weed lowering his restraints, on Dream for making him lose his mind so easily, and so quickly. Making him feel like he’s burning up and bursting open at the seams just from a simple kiss.

He wants, and he doesn’t stop wanting. He’s yearning for him. The taste of his lips, the feeling of his hands all over his body, the heat of his body against his own. He wants it all.

The last thing he sees is Dream’s sweet, warm smile before those silky smooth lips are pressing against his own again, leaving him just as dizzy and dazed as they did the first time around. His eyelids fall shut, a content noise sounding in the back of his throat as he lets himself get lost in the feeling of it all, lost in the soothing motions of Dream’s thumbs stroking over his cheeks, long fingers spreading out wherever they can reach. Under and on top of his ears, against his jawline, the jugular veins in either side of his neck.

Every time Dream absentmindedly strokes his pinkies over them, it makes his skin tingle, makes the hairs on his arms stand up and sends shivers through his entire body. It feels really, really nice.

And then there’s a velvety soft, wet sensation against his lips, and- Well.

He freaks out.

Before he knows it his eyes shoot open and he’s pulling back, breaking their kiss and placing a hand firmly on Dream’s chest to push him away. His heart frantically beats in his chest, eyes flickering up to meet the equally shocked, if more so bewildered expression of Dream looking right back at him.

“I’m- I’m so sorry! I- Uhm..“

Sapnap hurries to stutter out an apology, an explanation, but he finds himself falling silent, mouth opening and closing to try and say anything at all.

Nothing comes out.

His eyes drop to the bedsheets, and his hand slowly drops from its position to grip his own ankles, heat rising to his face.

For a moment, no one says anything. The only audible noises are the heavy breaths filling the air, chests rising and falling, thoughts racing and hearts pounding. A warm, hesitant hand comes to rest on his knee, and Dream’s gentle voice fills the empty space.

“Hey, it’s okay, Sapnap.”

There’s definitely a hint of concern in his tone, but it’s calming, soothing. Grounding. It’s exactly what Sapnap needs.

“What happened? What’s wrong?”

Sapnap bites the inside of his cheek. The flush on his face worsens, he feels himself burning up as he mentally tries to prepare for the explanation he has to give eventually.

_It’s not that big of a deal,_ he reminds himself. _Just get it over with, dumbass._

“It’s nothing.. It’s just- I…” Sapnap sighs heavily, lowers his face to try and give himself some cover from Dream’s curious, analyzing gaze. It probably doesn’t help much, he can feel the heat spreading to his ears, knows he must be looking red as all hell by now.

“I’ve never..” He groans frustratedly when he pauses again, feels his eyebrows pull into a frown as he wills himself through it. “I’ve never.. done that. Before.”

Though he starts out strong, more driven by a flustered annoyance at himself rather than anything else, his voice trails off near the end, shyly mumbling out the last words and just hoping it’s loud and clear enough for Dream to understand. If he doesn’t, well, that’s his problem. Sapnap is not repeating himself.

Dream, of course, gives the dumbest response Sapnap could’ve hoped for.

“..Done what?”

He makes a mental note to smack him over his head when he gets the opportunity of a more fitting situation.

For now, his eyes remain firmly on the bedsheets as he clenches his hands tighter in his sweats. Looks like he’s really going to have to spell it out for him.

Just as he opens his mouth, though, Dream beats him to it.

“Kiss..?”

There’s a pause for a moment, before he adds, “With tongue?”

If Sapnap’s face wasn’t burning up before, it sure as hell was now. He can’t get himself to look up, or do much of anything but give a short, aggressive nod, feels the stiffness of his shoulders from where he’s all tensed up, in his hands from gripping his own ankles too hard.

“Oh..” Dream replies smartly, and Sapnap wills this stupid, annoying, and embarrassing moment to be over already. Dream simply continues talking, as if he has no clue the inner turmoil Sapnap’s going through right now.

“I thought- Didn’t you… That one time you always talk abou-“

“I lied.” Sapnap cuts him off, knowing exactly where he’s going with that. “I lied about that.”

There’s a slight pause that follows, before Dream snorts and shakes his head, breathing out a deep sigh of relief. Sapnap can see his eyes crinkling in amusement and fondness when he dares look up again.

“ _Sapnap_.” He exclaims gleefully, “You massive idiot.”

Dream chuckles, and his hand moves up from Sapnap’s knee to gently squeeze his thigh. It feels nice.

Nonetheless, Sapnap finds himself frowning, a petulant look on his face as he glares at Dream for laughing at him. Sure, he can sort of admit that maybe, it was a bit ridiculous to lie about something stupid like that. But look, it was a long time ago, and at the time he was only but a teenage guy who wanted to keep up with his cooler, older friends, alright?

So he defends himself, “You- you would’ve done it too!”

Dream’s stupid grin only got bigger. If Sapnap allowed himself to look past his semi-hurt feelings for a second, he could acknowledge the fact that it’s a good look on him. He looks cute.

“What,” Dream says, amusement dripping from his tone, “lie about having had a first kiss?”

“Well… Yeah.” Sapnap grumbles as he crosses his arms, turning his head to face away from Dream and stare childishly, angrily at the wall. “You just happened to get lucky.”

“I don’t think luck has anything to do with it, Sapnap.” Dream chuckles, “Oh my god… I can’t believe you lied about that. And for _so_ long, too! This was back when we were what? Sixteen, Seventeen? That’s nearly four whole years you’ve managed to keep that up.”

Sapnap feels himself burn up again, opens his mouth to persevere in his defenses, but Dream doesn’t spare him any mercy.

“I can’t wait until George finds out about this.” He laughs heartily, and Sapnap’s head snaps to face Dream. “He’s gonna have a field day with this.”

A small panic jumps through his chest, makes him grab Dream’s wrist and pull at it until their faces are inches apart. Satisfaction fills his chest as shock appears on the other’s features, for only a split second, before he’s back to that annoying, teasing smile that fills him with a pleasant warmth, as much as he denies it.

He fixates Dream with the most convincing glare he can manage.

“Dream,” His voice is low, daring, “I swear to fucking god, if you tell George about this, I will _end_ you.”

Dream simply chuckles provokingly, getting on his nerves as much as he’s igniting a fire from the sparks of desire in his belly. They’re right up in each other’s space, breaths intermingling and energies connecting. When he looks closely, he can make out the cocky, playful glint in the other’s eyes.

“Yeah?” Dream’s voice has dropped down deep, teasing him, taunting him. Making arousal pool in his gut. “You’re gonna end me?”

And then Sapnap’s kissing him, shutting him up before he can say anything more. A surprised noise leaves the other’s throat, but he catches up quickly, kisses him back with the same fervent excitement. God, it’s such a heady feeling, to kiss Dream.

Sapnap feels a hand come up to his neck, fingertips leaving tingling sensations behind where they make contact with the sensitive skin. It makes him shiver, sets his nerves ablaze and only adds fuel the growing fire deep within that’s been steadily heating him up from the inside out.

He feels Dream smile into the kiss before he’s leaning back again, whispering against his lips,

“You really seem to like that, huh..”

As if to demonstrate his statement, Dream slowly, softly strokes his thumb over the side of his neck, right under his jawline. Sapnap can’t stop the breathy sigh that leaves his lips at the feeling, emptying from his lungs and leaving him breathless for a long second.

If he opened his eyes then, he could’ve seen the pleased look on Dream’s face, could’ve seen the hunger spark in his eyes as he studies his every reaction to his touches.

But he keeps them shut for a moment longer, tries to take everything in and let it all settle into his muddled, dizzy brain, allows himself to bask in the pleasure of Dream’s attention that he never thought he could get to this extent.

“Dream.. I…”

His eyes flutter open, only as much as they need to to stare at Dream’s lips.

“I really want to kiss you. I really, really do.” And before Dream can tease him, say something stupid like _‘you are kissing me’_ , because he totally would, he adds, “Properly.”

Dream remains silent for a beat, and Sapnap feels himself start slowly freaking out, wondering if it’s too much, if Dream doesn’t want to after all. But before he can get anywhere with that, Dream’s placing the softest, most gentle and sweet peck on his lips. Sapnap’s heart flutters.

And then Dream’s leaning back, looking at him with such intensity and care it stops his breathing.

“Are you sure..?” His voice is soft, smooth and controlled but a bit hesitant, “Jokes aside, this _is_ your first kiss, Sapnap. And, well.. It’s me _._ And you’re high. And _I’m_ high.”

Sapnap huffs.

“I want this _because_ it’s you, idiot.” His face flushes at the confession, but he wants Dream to know, wants there to be no confusion or any hesitation, wants to lay it all out on the table. “Besides, ‘m not that high...”

The corner of Dream’s lip turn up into a fond smile, a warm, deep-rooted kind of love evident in his features when he gazes his eyes over Sapnap.

“Your eyes are telling a different story, Pandas.” He mutters, thumb stroking gently over the thin patch of skin below his lower eyelid.

It feels nice.

The nickname brings back a tender feeling of nostalgia, stroking the flames of warm affection gleaming in his chest. For a second, he feels like a young teen again, looking up to his closest, most cherished friend who was always slightly older than him, always slightly more responsible.

He starts thinking about how he’s always been infatuated with Dream, really. Even back then. Even if it might’ve meant something different at the time, might’ve been nothing but a silly, small crush, a puppy kind of love as his mom would’ve told him. He looked to Dream for guidance, always wanted to impress him, would do anything to get his attention, his praise, his approval. He’d always been so, so fascinated by everything he did, everything he said. Everything he was.

Recently, that narrative has changed a bit. Of course, he’s still very much enthralled by him. He’s still just as desperate for his attention, for his approval, has this need to impress him and always looks like a fool while doing it. But unlike before, he feels like there’s a more equal stance between them. He’s less young and inexperienced now, feels more deserving of him and less like shying away of his own desires. Dream makes him feel wanted. He makes him feel worthy, powerful, bold. Desirable. Needed and cared for.

He wonders when that shift happened.

“Please.” Sapnap whispers, breaking the gentle silence that’s been hanging over them. “I want this. I want you. I want you, Dream.”

A shuddery breath leaves the other. Sapnap feels its heat against his lips.

“Fucking _hell_ , Sapnap..” He whispers, groaning before dropping his head on his shoulder, eyes shutting closed and his hand finding Sapnap’s bicep, squeezing it tightly.

Sapnap’s a bit surprised, if not pleased by the way Dream reacted to his words, feels a wave of pride and desire roll through his chest. He revels in it for only a moment, enjoys the warmth of Dream’s forehead on his shoulder and the closeness of his body, before the other’s pushing himself up on his knees, shuffling closer until he’s looming over Sapnap, staring at him. His eyes are droopy, a delightful blush tints his cheeks.

“Okay..” He hears Dream swallow, sees him nod as he repeats himself, more firmly this time, “Okay.”

Dream’s hands comes to cup his jaw again, holding Sapnap’s eyes with his own, searching. There’s an unspoken moment of fondness between them, a deep-rooted appreciation and affection. And just like that, he’s leaning in, gently pulling Sapnap close.

Just as their lips are about to connect, he pauses. Dream seems to sense the hesitation, because he stops as well.

“Uhm.. I-“ Sapnap’s voice cracks awkwardly in the hushed silence, a spike of nerves suddenly rising in his chest. His face flushes with heat, but he pushes on, soft and timid, “I don’t really.. know.. what to do..”

Sapnap can see the hint of a smile on Dream’s face that he’s undoubtedly trying to repress.

“Just,” His thumb reassuringly strokes against his cheek, “just follow my guide, yeah? I’ve got you.”

Sapnap nods, and Dream leans in to cross those last few inches, kisses him softly, tenderly.

Not for the first time tonight, Sapnap thinks he could get used to this. To the feeling of Dream’s lips against his own, claiming him, wanting him. Hungry yet so gentle, so kind.

He lets himself get swept away by the familiar, sweet feelings it brings. It seems like Dream allows him a moment to get used to this, to get comfortable, because it takes a few seconds before there’s anything more than the soft press of their lips against each other.

It’s almost unexpected when he finally feels the wet tip of his tongue swipe against his bottom lip, leaving a damp trail in its wake. It’s not pushing, not forcing it way in, just simply… there.

Sapnap relaxes his jaw, allows his lips to part ever so slightly as his heart accelerates. Electric energy courses through his veins, makes his head spin and his hands shake with excited, nervous jitters. Dream’s thumb strokes over his cheekbone again, soothing, almost praising, it feels like. _That’s it_ , he imagines Dream telling him. _You’re doing good_.

And then Dream presses his tongue through the gap of his lips, entering his mouth and brushing against his own. The contact immediately sends a spark of electricity through his chest, tingles against his tongue and leaves him wanting more despite the initial odd, unfamiliar feeling of it. It’s wet, and it’s hot, sets his nerve endings alight with such deep desire it steals the breath from his lungs. He can’t help the soft, needy noise that escapes his throat, met by an amused, pleased huff.

Sapnap’s shaky hands reach to grab onto the other’s shirt again, tightly clutching the fabric between his fingers when he feels Dream’s tongue curiously explore his mouth. He’s thankful for Dream’s gentle hold on his face, for keeping him steady and anchored while all new sorts of feelings rattle through his mind, through his chest, making his head spin.

When Dream’s tongue retreats ever so slightly, leaving him yearning for more of the white-hot pleasure pooling in his gut, he follows boldly and confidently. In response, he hears and feels Dream’s appreciative hum, one of his hands sliding to tangle in the hair at the back of his head.

His whole body shudders at the sensation, and then Dream’s unexpectedly sucking on his tongue.

A raw, embarrassing groan escapes his throat, face heated and his steadily hardening dick giving a needy twitch at the sudden onslaught of pleasure it brings him.

Dream breaks the kiss with a dopey grin overtaking his face, pupils dilated and face flushed red, not anywhere near unaffected himself. Sapnap leans forward to chase his lips, but Dream only pulls back further, a deep chuckle filling the space between them. It’s deeply infuriating.

“You’re so cute..”

Sapnap pushes down a needy noise, eyes heavy-lidded and focused on Dream’s wet, shiny lips. The last thing he needs right now is Dream teasing him, not giving him what he so desperately desires. Luckily, he doesn’t make him wait any longer, leans right back in to kiss him senseless.

It’s good. It’s so _overwhelmingly_ good. Intoxicatingly so. Leaves him breathless, dizzy and dazed with a deep, reckless desire. He never wants it to stop.

The hand in his hair tightens, a warm thumb stroking the skin just underneath his ear as Dream’s tongue pushes in deeper, smoothly sliding against his own. Oh, Dream really fucking knows what he’s doing, doesn’t he? Knows exactly how to sweep Sapnap off his feet, how to keep him busy and distracted, overwhelm him with pleasure until he can barely string any thoughts together anymore.

Somewhere in between the mind-numbing kisses and the foggy haze of want, he feels Dream’s knee swing over his thighs. His own hands move to grip the other’s waist, and he takes this moment to pull back for a second, take a deep breath in, and a release shuddery breath out. Dream lets him.

His heart’s beating rapidly, chest rising and falling to try and keep up with the adrenaline and arousal coursing through his veins. When he opens his eyes again, he’s met with Dream’s intense, lustful gaze. And then he starts speaking.

“You’re… surprisingly good at this.” He sounds just as breathless as Sapnap feels.

Sapnap’s face flushes red at the compliment, he can’t even pretend to be cocky about it right now, knows he must be looking so unraveled and messed up already. Dream’s gaze flickers down his body, a hint of a smirk appearing with a teasing glint in his eyes when he looks back up.

“Are you hard?” Dream’s voice is lowered, lewd and dirty. Sapnap’s dick twitches. “Already?”

He groans shamefully, buries his head safely into the warm crook of Dream’s neck, hidden from his scrutinizing gaze. His hands tighten their grip on his waist.

“ _Fuck_ …” Sapnap swallows, “I can’t help it. ‘S good… It’s so fucking good, Dream.”

His voice comes out high-pitched and needy, equally as breathless as Dream’s. When he lifts his head back up, deep yearning overruling his shame, he tilts it up to press a gentle peck or two, three against Dream’s lips before kissing him deeply, confidently.

Dream groans in contentment. The fingers in his hair gently stroke through the strands near his nape, tangling and untangling, nerve endings in his scalp eliciting shivers and sparks that run down his spine.

After a moment, he feels himself being pushed down gently, a hand on his shoulder softly pressing him towards the mattress.

“Lie back.” Dream mutters against his lips, and Sapnap goes willingly. His head hits the pillow and his body sinks into the mattress, a happy sigh leaving his lips.

Dream smiles at him from where he’s hovering above him, one hand planted next to his head and the other gently stroking the hairs out of his face.

“Comfy?”

Sapnap nods contently, takes advantage of the moment to stretch his toes like a cat when Dream shuffles to fit one of his legs between his own, slotting their hips together. It feels nice to be lying down for a moment, to feel grounded and at ease, comfortable and relaxed as Dream’s lips continue pressing warm kisses against his own. His hands are on Dream’s hips, fingertips dipping underneath the fabric of his shirt and against the warm softness of his skin.

He’s testing the waters, starts slowly sliding them up until his calloused palms are placed on Dream’s bare waist. Dream groans into his mouth, hips grinding down on their own accord. The hard outline of his dick becomes apparent through his sweats, sliding right up against his own, and Sapnap can feel that he isn’t anywhere near as unaffected as he lead Sapnap to believe earlier.

“Fuck..” Dream whispers against his lips in between kisses, biting Sapnap’s bottom lip between his teeth. It’s not hard enough that it’s painful, but it’s definitely enough to make his head spin and his hips thrust up at the new sensation. The motion of their crotches grinding together shoots tingles all throughout his body, forces a gasp through his lips and makes his hands tighten on Dream’s body. It’s too much, yet not nearly enough all at once.

Dream breaks the kiss, leans back when Sapnap tries chasing his lips.

“Listen-” Dream starts gruffly, but gets interrupted by his own shuddery breath when Sapnap gets too impatient and starts moving his hands up higher on his torso, feeling him out.

“Listen for a sec, Sapnap.” He tries again, ignoring the soft moan that spills from his lips regardless. Sapnap simply hums as he looks up at him, dazed and starry-eyed. His warm palms slowly travel over Dream’s ribcage, leaving behind heated trails of desire before staying put just under his pecs.

“Too much?” He asks softly, caringly, ready to remove his hands if Dream so much as hints at it. Dream shakes his head, places a peck on Sapnap’s lips before he looks at him again.

“That’s what I’m asking _you_. Are you.. Are you comfortable with this?”

Sapnap almost wants to laugh, knows the desire and pleasure must be _seeping_ from him, impossible to miss. Yet, at the same time, he’s grateful for the small check-in. Grateful that Dream takes a moment to consider that this is all new to him, that it might be a bit overwhelming, or too much at times. It’s not, though. He wants this. He wants him so badly.

“God, Dream..” Sapnap sighs, starts spreading his own legs provocatively, lowering his hands back to Dream’s hips. His eyes flicker downwards, hoping Dream will catch the hint and see for himself, face flushing with the way he’s practically putting himself on display for the other right now. “Do you have any clue what you’ve been doing to me this entire time?”

Dream heavily breathes out at his words, swallows thickly before he’s lifting his hand slowly, moving down between their bodies. It comes dangerously close to hovering above his dick, as if he wants to feel for himself, but then it places on his hipbone. His thumb slowly strokes the skin above the waistband of his sweats, and he looks back up at Sapnap.

“You’re.. You’re okay with continuing this?”

“Dude, I’m gonna like.. combust or something, if we don’t.” Sapnap giggles sweetly, and just like that he easily lifts the erratic, smothering tension of two adolescent, horny boys in love. It brings a dopey smile to Dream’s face.

“Good. That’s good..” He pauses, moves his hand back to its original place next to Sapnap’s head before he’s slowly lowering to his elbows, leaning their faces nice and close again.

“There’s something I’ve been wanting to do, actually.” Dream’s voice drops into an enticing whisper. Sapnap feels butterflies in his stomach in anticipation, hums for him to continue. His eyes flicker to the other’s lips as he licks his own.

“Yeah, I think you’ll respond very nicely to it, in fact.”

Sapnap breathes out shakily. He wonders for a moment what he means by that, wracks through his brain for ideas of what Dream was planning on doing, but then their lips are meeting in a kiss, and another, before a teasing tongue flicks into his mouth, and just like that he’s swept away.

“Feel free to stop me at any time.” Dream interrupts to whisper against his lips, before capturing them into a dirty, wet kiss again. His hips come down to slowly grind against his own, a lot more purposefully this time, eliciting sparks behind his closed eyes. Sapnap breathes out heavily through his nose, kisses him back just as fervently.

And then Dream’s leaning away again, causing a frustrated and needy little groan to escape him.

“Dream.” He grunts in annoyance, “‘s not funny.”

“God,” Dream chuckles, “you’re so whiny Sapnap. Learn to be patient.”

Dream teases him, pokes gentle fun at him as he plants a kiss on the corner of his mouth. He remains close enough that their lips just barely brush.

“Tilt your head back for me.” He whispers.

Sapnap complies immediately, silently wonders where Dream’s going with this, but at the same time he doesn’t have a single care in the world right now. In fact, he’d probably do anything Dream asks of him, with the state of mind he’s in.

It takes a second, and then there’s a soft, delicate touch against his neck, just underneath his jawline. A quiet kissing noise follows the action, travels through the room and it stirs something in his gut. The place where they connected tingles.

Following is another gentle kiss pressed just below his ear this time, causes a shiver to run through his body, makes his hands move to grip onto Dream’s shirt in anticipation. The next time Dream’s lips touch his neck, they stay in place longer, before a hot, damp sensation of a tongue flattening against his skin follows smoothly, shooting sparks through his nerve endings all the way to his dick.

“Oh-“ Sapnap inhales sharply. _Oh, that’s fucking nice._

One of Dream’s hands holds the side of his head, and Sapnap immediately turns his head into the warm palm, stops himself from thrusting his hips up as his whole body shudders. Dream seems to take this invitation to move his lips up higher, closer to his ear, to suck on the patch of skin there, really taking his time with it as he suckles the sensitive skin into his mouth. Sapnap’s mind reels. Heat pools in his gut, a moan uncontrollably slips past his lips.

“Oh, holy fuck.”

He’s breathless, feels himself become a putty mess, pliable underneath Dream’s demanding hands. His lips continue their exploration, pressing wet, hot, open-mouthed kisses all over before finding a spot and sucking on it until Sapnap’s eyes roll back and his vision whitens in bliss, a groan tearing from his throat. He doesn’t stop to let him catch his breath, keeps him overwhelmed and mindless as he sucks deep, dark marks all over his neck, at the same time grinding his hips in time with Sapnap’s. 

When Dream’s teeth scrape against his neck, he’s done for. They’re gentle at first, barely grazing him. But before long, they’re demandingly digging into the abused skin, and _fuck_ if it doesn’t feel good. He wishes he could feel embarrassed about the desperate whines that reverberate through the room, but he’s so dizzy and disoriented with lust, frantically thrusting upwards in chase of pleasure, that he can’t be bothered to care.

Heat builds, and builds, and pools in his tummy. It’s way too much, way too fast. Dream’s wet, hot mouth on his neck, his hard cock firmly grinding against his own through the thin layers of their sweats, bringing him closer and closer to that familiar edge.

“Shit, shit- ‘m gonna come, Dream, _holy fuck-_ ” A whine rips through his throat, voice raspy and uncontrollable as his mind spins with a frantic need to chase the orgasm that he feels so close upon him. “’s too much, I’m gonna cum real soon, please- _Dream_ -“

Dream seems lose himself in the moment, a guttural moan of his own spilling into the mix as he grinds down hard, but then he seems to refocus and stops himself.

“Wait, wait-“ He breathes, hips slowing down until they’re barely moving, and his mouth leaves his neck. “Wait, Sapnap. Not yet. Not yet.”

His mouth presses a soothingly sweet kiss on his lips, hushing him when Sapnap whines and breathes heavily as his orgasm gets denied from him. He feels tears glass over his eyes, takes in a deep, shuddering breath as he tries to come down, stop himself from falling over that edge. Dream’s hips completely still, move away from him, and Sapnap forcibly holds down his own, stops himself from chasing the other’s.

“That’s it. There you go, that’s good.” Dream whispers sweetly, capturing his lips in a slow, tender kiss. His hand pets through his hair, calms him, lets a few silent seconds pass like that as Sapnap slowly regains his breath.

“There you go…”

“ _Fuck_..” Sapnap chuckles wetly when they break apart, clearing his throat when he hears how wrecked he sounds. He sighs deeply, painfully ignores the weight that remains heavy in his gut, sparkling desire that still so desperately wants him to spill over that edge.

“You better have a really good reason for fucking up my orgasm like that.”

Dream chuckles, presses a gentle peck underneath his eye, thumb rubbing over his cheekbone. “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to bring you that close. I lost myself for a second there.”

He pauses to look over Sapnap, his loving gaze flitting over his face as his thumb continues caressing his cheek. He’s so gentle with everything he does, even in the midst of this heavy arousal, it makes Sapnap feel floaty, light-headed.

“God, the sounds you were making..” Dream whispers, staring at him with dilated, desire-filled pupils surrounded by pretty green irises. Sapnap swallows. His face flushes in embarrassment, and as much as he wants to avert his eyes and hide away, he doesn’t. He feels like prey underneath Dream’s claws of appetite, wanting to surrender and give himself over to the predator that’s caught him.

“So why’d you stop, then?” He whispers quietly, voice betraying how needy he feels.

Dream hesitates.

“Nick,” he whispers after a quiet moment, and it completely throws Sapnap off, makes his heart jump and his face burn at the unexpected use of his name. Dream’s eyes remain unwaveringly focused on his own.

“I wanna suck you off.”

A second passes.

And another.

And then it hits.

All the air in his lungs leaves him at once, his eyes widen and his entire face flushes. His heart pounds deafeningly in his chest.

“What?!” He squawks, searching Dream’s eyes for any hint of a joke but only finding that he’s dead serious. Sapnap’s hands clumsily fly to cover his face, shying away in embarrassment, hiding from Dream’s scrutinizing eyes. He silently curses the other for catching him off guard like this, the whiplash of being brought so close to the edge, only to slowly bring him back down again. And then saying something like _that_.

“What the hell is wrong with you?” He whispers aggressively against his palms, feels even the tips of his ears burn at Dream’s words. Dream starts laughing.

There’s a warm, mirthful tone to his voice as he starts pulling at Sapnap’s wrist, trying to get him to remove his hands so that he can look at him.

“Sap, c’mon.” He snickers, “I’m sorry.”

Sapnap remains resolute in his defenses, though, wills the redness in his face to go down before he dares reveal himself again. His heart’s still pounding, pumping adrenaline through his veins and making it incredibly difficult to regain composure through shallow breaths. The arousal clouding his mind at the mental image of Dream between his legs is doing nothing to help him.

“We don’t have to.” Dream speaks up after a second. His tone is soft, a kind smile audible in his voice. “I was just.. Dunno, I was just curious about it.”

Dream starts trailing off, almost back-tracking a bit, and well, Sapnap can’t have that. God, he’s fucking embarrassed, and he’s fucking hard, but he doesn’t want Dream, sweet, confident Dream, to think that he’s being an idiot for suggesting something like that. If anyone’s being an idiot, it’s Sapnap.

So he peeks through his fingers, eyes glassy and hazy with desire.

“I- I didn’t say no.. I just..” He breathes out heavily, closes the gaps of his fingers again and squeezes his eyes shut.

“Jesus christ, you’re gonna actually make me pass out and die one day. You’re actually going to kill me. Just gonna let me fuckin.. waste away with a boner. Fuck you, dude.” He groans in a mixture of shame and arousal, “Not cool.”

Dream laughs heartily, and this time when he pulls at Sapnap’s wrists, he goes with. He slowly uncovers his red hot face, keeps his eyes lowered and pointedly not looking at Dream as he bites his lip.

“You… You actually wanna do that?” Sapnap swallows, hopes his voice comes out steadier than he feels. Dream’s gentle hand comes to his chin, tries to get him to look at him. And Sapnap, only a victim to his own deep need for pleasing Dream and fulfilling his wishes, does exactly that. He flickers his eyes up to regain eye contact, puffs out a warm, timid breath between them. Dream’s lustful gaze is dizzying.

“Yeah, I do. If you’ll let me.” Dream whispers, “Like I said, I.. I’ve been curious about it. And _fuck_ , hearing you earlier, seeing you react to me.. Kinda makes me wonder what else I can pull from you.”

Sapnap groans in agony.

“Oh my _god_ , Dream.”

“..Is that a yes?” Dream’s gleaming smile makes him look almost innocent. He has the audacity to sound bashful. Sapnap curses him.

He can't do anything but sigh in defeat to his own desires.

“Yeah.. Fuck, _yeah_ , it is.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi my name's Rose and I like neck kisses :] I also wrote this for 5 days straight even tho I have an exam in 4 days that I've done jack shit for. So I'm the real clown here 🤡 brb till the 20th while I drink monster and speedrun studying for this exam.
> 
> That aside, I'd love to know your thoughts on the chapter <3


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really added another extra chapter I'm so sorry HAH  
> I prefer splitting it up cause this was getting so long already, and I really like dragging it out a bit since this is Sapnap's first time and I like to kinda take it nice and slow, have some ebbs and flows, y'know?
> 
> This took so long too and I deeply apologize, but I hope you'll enjoy it! I'm pretty happy with certain parts :]

“Here, lift up a bit.”

Dream’s pushing himself up on his hands, grabbing a stray pillow with one hand while the other moves to Sapnap’s shoulder blade for support, pulling him with him. Sapnap follows along easily, lifts his upper body off the bed as his questioning gaze follows Dream’s hands. It takes a second before he catches on to what the other’s doing. He’s putting an extra pillow behind Sapnap’s head, probably to give him some extra support and making it so that he doesn’t have to strain his neck if he wants to look at Dream between his legs, when he eventually gets there.

Sapnap breathes out carefully when he feels his heart start picking up in speed again. His hands are placed on the other’s hips, firm and warm beneath his palms, and he silently takes this moment to revel in the feeling of Dream’s body seated on his thigh. Though he’s a lot taller than Sapnap, almost intimidatingly so, he feels tiny in this moment, held between his hands like this.

Height doesn’t really come into play as much when they’re positioned the way they are, instead there’s more visibility for the stark contrast of Sapnap’s broad shoulders and sturdy frame against Dream’s smaller one. Though by no means is he actually small, of course. Dream’s got a fairly decent broadness to his shoulders as well, and if they’re both fully standing up, Sapnap knows he’s the one that looks tiny in comparison. Despite that, in this moment, Sapnap feels like he could swallow him whole if he wrapped his arms around his body. Like he could somehow gobble him up and keep him all to himself.

A warm hand slowly strokes through the hairs near his nape, causing a content sigh to spill from his lips. It’s a very nice feeling, when Dream does that. Never fails to send shivers down his spine, make his muscles go lax in his body and his mind clear up the racing thoughts when they get too much.

He leans into Dream’s chest, closes his eyes and allows this moment of gentle serenity to slowly wash over him. Dream’s soft, slowing breaths fill the air above him. The even and consistent motion of his chest expanding, then falling against Sapnap’s cheek makes him feel sleepy, almost. His own breathing starts to match up.

It’s calming. Soothing. Allows his brain to come to a pause for a moment, take a break from the constant stimulation that’s been happening so far. When Dream’s low voice breaks the silence, it feels all the more soft and comforting, rather than a disturbance in the stillness.

“You okay, still?”

Sapnap hums his confirmation against the other’s chest, doesn’t make any effort to lift his head for now. A deep breath that he didn’t know he’d been holding flows out of him at once.

“Yeah, I want this… Trust me, I really do.” Sapnap groans, turns his face deeper into the other’s chest and hides away for a moment, mumbling against his shirt, “I’m just… ‘m a bit nervous, I guess.”

Dream moves to lean back, and Sapnap immediately misses his warmth, his comfort, but tries to not let it show as a pair of green eyes finds his own. A thumb strokes the skin underneath his ear.

“Of course, that’s okay. We can take it slow, there’s no rush. And if you feel like stopping at any time, we can. We could just, like, go watch a movie or something.” Dream’s lips turn into a warm smile, “Y’know, cuddle a bit, instead. You enjoy that.”

Sapnap snorts, feels a grateful warmth spread through his chest at Dream’s reassurance.

“Yeah, I do.”

There’s not a single person in this world that Sapnap would rather be with right now, than Dream. There’s no one he’d trust more with this sort of stuff, no one he’d be more willing to lay himself bare before, leave himself completely defenseless and vulnerable. He doesn’t mind it, if it’s Dream that’s uncovering him. In fact, he _wants_ him to see the parts that no one else gets access to, he wants Dream to discover every nook and cranny of his entire being. Because he knows that he’s safe. He knows that he’s cared for, that he’s cherished, he’s wanted.

Years and years of never-ending discord calls, facetimes, and texting nearly every day have proven his trustworthiness, his tender and caring way of dealing with Sapnap in even the roughest of times. Their rare fights and disagreements never lasted long, usually ending with Sapnap coming back to Dream with his tail between his legs, apologizing for yelling at him and admitting that he was too stubborn to see that Dream had been right after all.

Other times it’d be Dream coming to him, for having taken the teasing way too far. He’d use that syrupy sweet voice of his when apologizing, and Sapnap would be rendered powerless against it. He’d continue soothing him with kind words for up till days after, even when Sapnap would long have forgotten about the incident. Dream knew his boundaries better than anyone. He’d carefully and playfully push those he could, but stayed away from those he knew to be sensitive.

Their dynamic was well-balanced, fun, and exciting. Dream made him feel things that no one else could. Dream knew him like no one else did.

It’s been so nice. It’s been really, really nice.

 _Fuck_ , he’s so in love.

When Sapnap blinks away the hazy, honey-filled memories, refocuses on what’s in front of him, he’s met with the image of Dream taking his shirt off. Within under a minute, he’s left with a shirtless Dream on his lap.

His heart beats loudly, audible in the quiet of the room.

As much as he tries to keep his eyes politely trained on Dream’s neck, his jaw, the tufts of hair peeking out from behind his ear, he can’t help but flicker his gaze down over the newly exposed skin. He drinks in the sight of Dream’s well-defined collarbones, his firm chest leading to the broad expanse of his ribcage and all the way to his soft stomach, the patch of coarse hair underneath his navel. Sapnap swallows thickly at the sight, subconsciously biting his bottom lip between his front teeth. His hand has left the other’s hip, carefully hovering his fingertips over his abdomen, not quite sure if he’s allowed to touch yet. His eyes flit up to meet Dream’s warm gaze already staring at him.

Dream chuckles. He grabs Sapnap’s hovering hand in his own, slowly guides it to make contact with his skin. It’s warm underneath the calloused tips of his fingers, soft and yet somehow firmer than he expected. And fuck, if it isn’t a heady feeling to be this close to Dream, to be touching him so openly and freely.

In the mushy haze of a hot summer night, post-smoke session, Sapnap feels himself surrender to the desires of his mind. He wants this. He’s allowed this. _He_ is wanted, equally as much.

His other hand joins, both eagerly placed on Dream’s stomach as his palms flatten out, just taking this moment to do nothing but feel the expanse of skin beneath. The way the muscles jump every time his fingertips brush the space, the body heat that radiates onto his hands, the smoothness of his skin. His gaze is fixed on the way it’s stretched over those muscles underneath, pliable and supple, moving along with press of his fingers.

Sapnap swallows. His head is being tilted up with a single finger, and just like that he’s being pulled into a dizzying kiss again. All thoughts except _Dream, Dream, Dream_ are easily forgotten.

Dream’s lips are hungrily pressed against his own, tongue finding access and sliding curiously across the roof of his mouth. A soft moan slips from Sapnap, as he basks in the familiar, tingly feeling of Dream’s tongue. It brushes wherever it can reach, smoothing back against his own and shooting sparks through his nerves at the contact.

His own hands start moving up and down the other’s naked upper-body, greedily swallowing the breathy little noises that leave Dream’s lips at the sensations. Somewhere in his mind, Sapnap becomes aware of the shallow, irregular movement of the other’s hips grinding against his thigh. A pleased and proud warmth fills him at being able to reduce Dream to this, at knowing he’s definitely not the only one getting off on this.

Dream breaks the kiss for a short second to whisper against his lips,

“Can I take off your shirt?”

Sapnap pauses, before he’s nodding, decides _fuck it_ , feels safe enough within Dream’s company to take that step. Dream’s hands find their way to the hem of his shirt, tugging and lifting the material up and over his head as Sapnap raises his arms to help him. The second it’s off, Sapnap goes back to kissing him, denies him any opportunity to take a good look at his naked upper-half. As much as he would like to say it’s just cause he likes kissing Dream, he knows that’s not the only reason.

It’s not really that he minds Dream seeing him shirtless per se, he wouldn’t have taken his shirt off in the first place if that was the case, but he just doesn’t think there needs to be more attention on it than necessary.

And though Dream seems to take the bait for a kiss or two, three, he’s quickly pulling back and holding Sapnap by his shoulders, at a bit of a distance. Warm breaths fill the air between them when Sapnap’s unable to chase him, unable to push against Dream’s firm hold. He pushes down the whiny noise that wants to come out.

There’s a goofy smile on Dream’s face as he moves forward to place a last, quick, lingering peck on his lips.

“Lie back for me, Sapnap.”

Something about the tone of his voice, about the tightly coiled and overdue desire in his tummy, makes him comply way more easily than he thought he would. He slowly drops back, lets himself fall onto the two pillows now propped underneath his shoulders, supporting his head and his neck. It’s a very comfortable position to be in, he’ll admit. It gives him an easy, full view of Dream still seated atop him, of the way their crotches are fitted against one another. The sight sends butterflies through his stomach, makes desire stir in his gut.

It’s not quite enough to completely distract him, though.

He becomes very much aware of the nagging fact that Dream can now see him just as properly. He feels exposed, laid out in front of him like this, does his best to push away the instinct to cover up. _It’s Dream_ , he reminds himself, repeats it like a mantra in his head to shush his thoughts. If anyone deserves him like this, it’s Dream.

In order to divert his attention from his own plaguing thoughts, he keeps himself busy with the other. His fingertips brush through the coarse, dark blonde hairs on Dream’s stomach that lead into his sweats, gently scratching his nails against the skin underneath. He watches fascinated at way his abdomen excitedly jumps at the contact, listens to the sharp inhale above him and the stuttered breaths that follow as he continues his gentle scratches and curious touches, slowly inching closer to the waistband of his pants.

But then his hands are taken away, lead to Dream’s thighs instead where they’re held in place by Dream’s own on top of them.

“Stop distracting me,” Dream chuckles, sounding a bit breathless, but cheerful when he speaks. “I want to look at you. Let me see you for a bit.”

Whether he’s aware of Sapnap’s insecurities slowly coming to dig up or not, he can’t quite tell. It doesn’t really seem like it. The gentle grip on his hands remains, stops him from moving about too much, so he forces himself still. He can feel the way his face heats as he averts his gaze away from Dream, away from the curious eyes that are probably already roaming over his body.

“Why?” He softly grumbles, feels his face flush in slight annoyance and embarrassment. His fingers twitch in the other’s hold, itching to cover up, or to continue touching Dream, continue kissing him, _anything_. His chest rises and falls with shallow breaths, mind starting to cloud and his heart slowly picking up in speed as his anxiety bubbles up the longer this continues, the longer he can feel Dream’s eyes rake over his bare upper body.

“Why?” Dream echoes, sounding a bit confused and almost baffled, “What do you mean, why? Just look at you, Sapnap.”

Sapnap frowns in retort, dares a quick dart of his gaze to Dream’s face to tell him off, to ask if they can just move on already. But when he catches his gaze, there’s nothing but pure lust filling his pretty, dilated green eyes. A soft flush is covering his cheeks, his mouth ever so slightly slackened as warm puffs of air spill past his lips. His hungry gaze keeps him pinned in place.

Sapnap swallows thickly at the sight.

“Look at yourself… Laid out like this, underneath me.” Dream grunts as his eyes travel over him, voice deep and low, immediately making heat pool in Sapnap’s gut.

His hold on Sapnap’s hands softens in contrast, though, instead he gently runs the tips of his fingers over his forearms, silently allowing him to pull back if he’d want to, giving him the chance to take space if he needs it. There’s a sweet lovingness in the motions, in the way he can read Sapnap so easily and know when he’s close to overstepping his boundaries, knows when to pull back and when to push.

“So handsome.” Dream continues in a hushed tone, gently rocking his hips. Sapnap groans at the motions against his dick. “So pretty. Being so good for me.”

Sapnap’s heart flutters. The intensity of his gaze makes him feel dizzy, the deep arousal that seeps through his words leaves him breathless.

Dream’s hands come to rest atop Sapnap’s abdomen, spreading his fingertips widely over the skin as he leans down and places a sweet kiss right in the middle of his sternum. Sapnap breathes out a shakily at the feeling, fingers softly digging into the other’s thigh as Dream’s sweet words fill his ears and take over his mind.

“So good for me, Sapnap.”

His eyes squeeze shut. Dream knows he likes being praised. He knows, he knows, he _knows_. But that doesn’t mean that Sapnap would have ever guessed that one day, he’d be using them like this. In this context. So sensually whispered, so close to his ear.

The words of praise make him feel all gooey inside, pliant and docile to the Dream’s commanding hands. It’s almost insane how quickly he’s swept away, how easily he comes undone underneath him. His mind feels like it’s all over the place, grounded in Dream’s touches and yet so delirious and light-headed by his words. A burst of affection swells in his chest, his body feeling heavier and more lax with the buzzing desire coursing through his veins.

When the pair of hands on his stomach start moving, gently caressing with a sweet tenderness, he doesn’t find himself minding as much as he thought he would. It feels nice. It feels very nice, actually. The mouth latching on to his neck as well as the syrupy words Dream keeps cooing into his ear keep him occupied enough, brain fuzzy and faded with pleasure, love, and desire.

“ _Dream_ ,” Sapnap groans out when it feels like it becomes too much, hips slowly grinding up in time with the other’s. Arousal fires through his veins and his dick throbs needily.

“Good?” Dream whispers against his neck, moving up to grab Sapnap’s earlobe between his teeth, and gently bites. He easily swipes his tongue over the spot after, wet and hot and soothing. Sapnap couldn’t contain the high-pitched moan if he tried. He’s left completely breathless when he speaks.

“ _Fuck_ , dude… I’ve never been this hard in my _life_. I swear.”

Dream’s sweet laugh fills his ears, and he can’t help a little giddy smile himself at the sound. He sucks in a deep, shuddering breath as his hands slowly stroke over Dream’s thighs, up, and down, trying to recompose himself. He can’t help but wonder, has to ask before he lets his mind spiral into thinking he’s the only one being all needy and desperate for this, that he’s the only one who really wants this.

“Is this..” He hesitates, not sure how to word it without disrupting the delicious tension-filled aura they’ve created, “Are you, like, enjoying yourself too?”

“Dude,” Dream chuckles breathlessly into his neck, pushing up on his arms so that he can properly look at Sapnap again. There’s that intense, lustful glint in his wide-blown eyes still, conveying everything he’s feeling in that moment. Sapnap barely registers it when his hand’s being taken by Dream’s, and then it’s guided over to the front of his sweats, right over his dick. While keeping his gaze, he presses Sapnap’s hand against himself.

Sapnap’s breath catches in his throat.

The stiffness of Dream’s dick feels pleasantly heavy in his palm, body heat managing to seep through the material of his sweats and underwear, feeling warm where it’s pressed against his hand.

Dream doesn’t say anything, and neither does he. They both do nothing but silently gaze at each other for what feels like eternity, but is really probably only a few seconds. Their cheeks are flushed and hot breaths fill the space between them as they let this electric moment pass between them, intensify their deep need for each other.

Sapnap’s mind is reeling.

“I promise,” Dream breathes in the tiny space between them as he leans down on his elbows, “I’m in just the same boat as you are.” Their lips connect for a short, sweet moment, before Dream’s pulling back again, ever so slightly. His voice comes out shaky when the words are whispered against his lips. “You have no idea what you’re doing to me.”

Sapnap can’t help the giddy, tingly feeling that fills his tummy, the way his heart jumps and the heat that rises to his face at Dream’s hushed words.

A mixture of the delirious desire and the awareness of the way he’s affecting Dream makes him feel more bold and powerful than ever before. He watches Dream carefully as he pulls his hand back a bit, fingertips grazing the edge of his waistband before he casually slips his hand inside Dream’s sweats. He catches the way Dream’s mouth falls open in a silent gasp the second he presses against him.

There’s still the layer of his boxers between Sapnap’s hand and his dick, but the heat and hardness are a lot more prominent like this. It’s incredibly intoxicating, how close he is to _actually_ feeling Dream. Sapnap cups the stiffness in his hand more firmly, rubbing the heel of his palm against the head of Dream’s dick. There’s a bit of wetness already accumulated there, making his head spin at the implications of it.

Dream’s eyes fall shut and he groans loudly in response, bucking his hips and thrusting his cock right into Sapnap’s hand. He’s feeling heady with power, deep yearning settling in his bones and desperately wanting to pull more of those sweet sounds from the other, so he continues the motions of his hand. Takes his time feeling him out, rubbing him up and down best he can with the rough fabric in the way.

Dream seems to easily loose himself in the pleasure it brings. His hips fall into a consistent roll, breathy moans slipping past his lips whenever Sapnap squeezes a little harder, whenever his palm presses against the sensitive head and roughly drags the fabric against it.

“ _Fuck_.” Dream moans, so close to his ear that it sends shivers through his whole body, before he drops his head onto Sapnap’s shoulder. His mouth latches onto his collarbone almost in a daze, gently sucking the skin into his mouth to somewhat silence his noisiness. Not that it helps much.

Sapnap can’t help the giggle that bubbles up from his chest, feeling positively mindless with an overwhelming, electrifying love for the other.

“’s that good?”

He feels Dream frantically nod against his skin, can’t help the smug smile overtaking his face and the way his ego swells at the other’s response. After a particular hard thrust of his hips into Sapnap’s warm hand, Dream bites his teeth into the flesh of Sapnap’s collarbone, eliciting a deep groan from him.

Somewhere in the back of his hazy mind, eyes almost rolling back in pleasure at Dream’s teeth pierced into his skin, he notices Dream’s hips slowing their pace by a lot, eventually coming to a still. His mouth leaves his skin after a wet kiss against the mark he just left, and his hand gently grabs Sapnap’s wrist to pull him out of his sweats. Sapnap doesn’t even get the chance to open his mouth in protest, before his lips are captured in a messy kiss. He sighs happily into it, hips weakly thrusting up when Dream bites his bottom lip between his teeth as they break apart.

“I’m gonna carry on before you actually make me blow my load.” Dream’s voice comes out rough, mumbled against his lips before he’s pushing himself up and moving to get in between Sapnap’s legs for easier access.

Sapnap chuckles sweetly, basks in the happy warmth that fills his chest as a wide smile overtakes his face. It’s intoxicating to have this much power over Dream, to know that he’s just as much into this as Sapnap is.

“That close already?”

His tone is teasing, bordering on the edge of mocking. Dream’s eyes flicker over to his, snorting a laugh before he starts placing sweet, soft kisses down the length of his sternum, getting lower and lower with every kiss. It leaves tiny tingles beneath the surface of his skin.

“Not yet,” Dream pauses to place another peck, right on his ribcage. “but you’d have gotten me there in no time if I let you continue. And anyways, it’s not like _you_ should be the one talking here, idiot.” He chuckles, smirk audible in his voice even as he continues his soft kisses.

“Nearly cumming in your pants when I haven’t even touched you properly yet.” He tuts, and Sapnap’s mouth drops open, stuttering over his reply,

“Well- that’s-“ a light flush adorns his cheeks, mouth opening and closing as he tries to defend himself, “I’m new to this, unlike you. So naturally I’m gonna be more sensitive to these things. What’s your excuse, huh?”

Dream pauses his kisses and looks up, a dopey gaze in his eyes as he shoots Sapnap the sweetest, most loving fucking smile.

“You.”

Sapnap heart pounds loudly against his ribcage.

“Shut the fuck up.” He manages to grumble out eventually, bringing a hand up to cover the way his face burns hotly at the one, singular word.

“You asked.” Dream shrugs playfully in response, a teasing curve to his smile now that he’d gotten the upper hand again.

Sapnap’s light-hearted annoyance at having been caught off guard so easily is quickly forgotten when Dream places a wet, open-mouthed kiss right above his navel. His breath hitches at the initial feeling, body becoming tense in anticipation of more. And boy, does Dream deliver.

The next kiss is placed right on top of his navel, a tongue swiping over the skin and a wet kissing noise sounding through the quiet air when Dream softly latches his mouth on the place for a moment.

“Oh-“

Sparks flicker in his lower back, dick stirring at the unfamiliar wetness and heat in a place where he wouldn’t expect it normally.

It’s… A weird feeling, to say the least. Butterflies swarm his stomach, and Dream repeats the motion, sucks on the skin of his navel as his tongue darts out to push inside of it. Dirty, wet kissing noises fill the air, making his head spin deliriously and his dick throb in his sweats.

“ _Shit_ , Dream.“

Sapnap whines, his abdomen jumping and tensing continuously as pleasure shoots through his veins. His hands clench and unclench in the sheets of the mattress, fingers stiff and desperately trying to grab hold of something. He doesn’t know what to do with his body, squirming in place as his thighs push off the mattress and drop down again, toes curling in pleasure.

The sensation is weird, ticklish, and yet somehow extremely arousing. It’s making his gut tingle in delirious desire, dick leaking in his sweats at every swipe of Dream’s tongue, every sucking motion of his mouth.

When Dream finally pauses, gives him a moment to recollect his composure, his breath comes out unsteady and his body feels shaky. Shallow, uneven puffs of air fill his lungs as he tries to calm down a bit. He chuckles weakly, voice gravelly when it leaves his throat,

“That’s… weird.”

Dream hums, gaze flickering over Sapnap’s face, trying to read what he’s thinking. His hand gently caresses his abdomen, smoothly gliding up and down his stomach.

“Bad weird? Or a good weird?”

Sapnap snorts, burying his face in both hands as he stretches his upper body a bit, a deep and still somewhat shaky sigh slowly spilling out from his lungs. Yet again, everything feels like it’s almost too much to handle, but also not nearly enough to what he wants. It’s frustrating, almost, but it’s so fucking good. It’s so deliciously, insanely good.

He swallows thickly, muttering against his palms when he realizes he hasn’t given a proper answer yet,

“Good.” He decides finally, nodding as he lowers his hands back to his sides, “Definitely good.”

Dream sends him a cocky, yet sweet smile, placing a softer peck on his hipbone as his thumb gently strokes over the other side. Having gotten his confirmation, he continues his pursuit. Sapnap takes a final deep breath to steady himself, hand coming down to gently lay on the other’s forearm. He wants to be touching Dream, feeling him. It helps ground him a bit.

When Dream’s wet mouth touches his skin again, taking its time to suck a deep, dark hickey right underneath Sapnap’s hipbone, he feels more capable, a bit more clear-headed. His hips thrust up helplessly, a breathy sigh spilling past his lips as his hand clenches a fist in the sheets at the pleasurable feeling.

Dream soothes the spot with a kiss before sucking another mark right underneath it. His long fingers hook into the waistband of Sapnap’s sweats, not yet pulling or moving. He finishes his little piece of work first, teeth gently nibbling the skin before he places a sweet kiss on top of the bruise again. It’s a seemingly unimportant, barely noticeable gesture, but it means the world to Sapnap. Every little kiss makes his heart melt in fondness.

When Dream lifts his head up, his eyes flicker up to find his own. His fingers give a soft tug at the fabric of his sweatpants, silently trying to convey what he’s asking for as he awaits Sapnap’s permission. Sapnap quickly catches on, holds his gaze as he sucks his bottom lip between his teeth, and nods his head.

And then Dream starts slowly pulling the material down, at the same time placing a warm, tender kiss on his dark happy trail underneath his navel. The muscles of Sapnap’s abdomen involuntarily clench up, hips shallowly thrusting up when Dream opens his mouth to let his tongue roam over the spot. He hears Dream’s quiet snort in response, wants to feel offended by it, but fuck, he’s so incredibly eager to get the other’s mouth on his dick finally that he can’t be bothered.

The sweatpants are easily pulled past hips, his legs, and Sapnap helps kick them off the last bit of the way. And just like that, he’s left in nothing but his underwear. The obscene tent his dick makes stands out proudly, and Dream’s gaze immediately drops to it. His eyes darken in hunger as his mouth falls slightly ajar.

“Jesus christ, Nick.”

Sapnap’s face burns hot, a bit confused as he tries not to squirm underneath the other’s intense, heavy gaze. He doesn’t quite understand what the fuss is about, flickers his eyes down to his own groin and- oh. Then it clicks.

Dream grunts in amazement as his fingertips gently brush against the fabric where the head of his dick pushes up, rubbing the spot firmly before his fingers pull back to hover over it. A thin, goopy thread of precum follows.

“Oh my god. You’re so _wet_.”

Dream’s voice is so low and deep with lust, filled with awe and sending sparks of need through Sapnap’s gut. Yet there’s a teasing lilt to his tone, making Sapnap’s face burn hotly in shame. His heart pounds loudly against his ribcage and embarrassment floods his veins.

“Shut up, _shut up._ ” Sapnap aggressively whines in a high-pitched voice. His cheeks flame red all the way to his ears as he desperately tries pushing his thighs together for some decency, but is unable to with Dream still in between them.

There’s an obvious, decently large spot of wetness where the tip of his cock presses against the fabric of his maroon boxers, darkening the color immensely. Dream seems enraptured by it, returning his fingers and firmly rubbing over the spot again, over the sensitive head of Sapnap’s cock. A broken moan leaves him as he thrusts his hips up to chase after the feeling.

Dream laughs in awe.

“You’re leaking so fucking much-”

“Dream!” Sapnap squeaks in embarrassment, giving his leg a soft, but firm kick as his hand tries to cover his dick somewhat from the other’s eyes. “Stop it, asshole!”

Dream laughs heartily in response, sits back on his heels and starts sweetly stroking Sapnap’s sturdy thighs. The playful glint in his eyes turns predatory.

“Take them off,” he whispers deeply, arousal filling his voice. His intense gaze remains on Sapnap. “Show me.”

Sapnap swears the way his heart is beating so rapidly, it has to be audible in the quiet room, visible in the thumps of his chest. There’s only a second of hesitation before Sapnap hooks his thumbs into the waistband of his underwear. At this point, he’s a lot less nervous than he thought he would be. He’s so worked up and ready for it by now, the excitement and thrill overrides any uncertain nerves he might have had.

He wants Dream to see him. A deep, needy part of him wants to show himself off, put himself on display. Let Dream see what he’s done to him, how hard and desperate he’s made him.

So, before he can overthink it, he pushes the boxers down his hips, half-way over his ass. His dick catches on the fabric, before jumping up lewdly against his abdomen when it releases. A shiny wetness is left behind on his skin where it made contact.

“There.” Sapnap’s breathless, voice a bit shaky as he tries to squash down any nervousness building up. “Happy?”

“ _Fuck…_ ” Dream whispers in wonder. His hand comes down to Sapnap’s abdomen, long fingers curiously stroking the skin right above where his pubic hair starts, only barely grazing, barely touching. Sapnap’s dick twitches obscenely in response to the ticklish sensation, and Dream’s eyes follow its movement.

Sapnap feels lewd under Dream’s stare. Dirty. Almost pornographic, really. His dick is proudly curved up from his tummy, wide in its girth and reddened at the tip. A thick glob of precum that’s gathered slowly drops to his stomach underneath.

Sapnap hears a soft groan from above him, before fingers move up to swipe through the goop, spreading the mess further along his abdomen.

Sapnap’s mind spins. He needs more.

“Please touch me.” Sapnap whispers impatiently, tone whiney as Dream’s hand roams about _right_ next to where he wants it. It’s driving him up the wall. His eyes are glazed over, cheeks flushed and body tense with a desperate neediness. He can feel Dream’s hungry, curious gaze on him when his hips shallowly thrust up into empty air.

And then his large hand finally wraps around him. The thick girth of his cock fits nicely into Dream’s warm palm, his nimble fingertips slowly, curiously pushing his foreskin up and over his cockhead, before pulling it back down. The shiny wetness of his tip stands out beautifully like this.

Sapnap’s mouth drops open in a silent gasp, and when Dream rubs his thumb over the sensitive head, he throws his head back and thrusts his hips up more purposefully. Dream’s palm strokes over the tip to gather some precum, moving back down to spread it over the rest of his dick. He slowly, experimentally rubs up and down the shaft, grip firm but not too tight. And, _fuck_ , if that doesn’t feel good.

“How’s that?” Dream mutters, gently giving a squeeze to his dick. “Good?”

Sapnap nods eagerly, opens his eyes and tilts his head back down to look at Dream. He hopes his gaze is enough to convey how fucking good he’s making him feel, doesn’t know if any words will leave his mouth right now.

Dream can’t help himself when he smiles, a bit too cockily, and leans forward to catch Sapnap’s lips in a sweet kiss. He has to remind himself who he’s with over and over, who he’s touching, who he’s making come undone underneath him. He wants to burn it into his mind until there’s nothing but Sapnap, _Nick_.

His hand starts moving more confidently now, satisfied at Sapnap’s reactions. He starts properly stroking up and down the shaft, squeezing and thumb rubbing over the slit every now and then to gather some slickness to help smoothen his movements. Sapnap groans into Dream’s mouth, brain starting to fog up in a sweet, delicious haze again.

He tries to compose himself.

“Wait- okay- _fuck_ -“ Sapnap whines between kisses, trying to pull back and catch his breath a bit, forcing himself to stop thrusting his hips so erratically into the other’s palm. The same heat from earlier starts steadily, quickly building up in his stomach.

“Dream, actually-“ He tries when Dream doesn’t let up, just continues kissing him and even starts increasing the speed his strokes. He’s going at a proper speed now, slick noises filling the air. Sapnap cries as pleasure clouds his mind. “ _Dream_ \- You’re gonna make me cum, seriously.”

Dream chuckles in response, a bit surprised, but finally lets go of him anyways. Though not before he squeezes his hand firmly at the top, slightly twisting his wrist on the upstroke. Sapnap lets out a breathless moan, and sinks his body heavily into the mattress beneath him when he’s released, tries to catch his breath.

“Already?” Dream teases, just like Sapnap had earlier, “How am I gonna suck you off, you’re gonna cum the second my mouth’s on you.”

Sapnap groans and squeezes his eyes shut, mind filling with pictures of Dream’s red lips wrapped around his dick, shiny with precum and spit. It does nothing to help the frantic energy in his bones, the orgasm that he feels building up right around the corner.

“Dude, actually, I might. You gotta give me a minute or something. I really-“ Sapnap swallows when his voice cracks embarrassingly, “I really can’t take much right now. It’s been so much already, holy shit, I really can’t-“ Sapnap starts rambling, and Dream hushes him with a kiss on his lips.

“Alright, alright. I can give you a minute,” Dream smiles as he presses another kiss against his lips, and Sapnap gets swept away in it for a moment when Dream’s tongue joins. Too soon for Sapnap’s liking, he’s pulling back again. “I don’t care if you cum early, y’know. That’s kinda the point, isn’t it?”

Sapnap grumbles in reply.

“Well, _I_ care. I wanna be able to enjoy it for more than 5 stupid seconds.”

Dream simply raises his eyebrow, shakes his head as he smiles, but decides to give in anyways.

“Fine. I’m giving you one minute to compose yourself. That’s all you get.”

Sapnap beams in that lovely way he always does when he gets his way, and dream feels his heart swell.

“Can I get some kissies in the meantime?”

A warm smile tugs at Dream’s lips, as much as he tries to repress it. He’s just so incredibly, insanely fond of Sapnap. Of all his little quirks and gestures, his mannerisms, his habits, that are all so typically him. Every aspect that makes him up, Dream finds himself wholeheartedly falling in love with.

“Sure,” He whispers, and starts leaning in to kiss Sapnap sweetly. Dream hears the other happily exhale through his nose, and in that moment he decides that he just might have to give in to his wishes a lot more in the future. If only to see him beam like that again, to hear those pleased little noises of victory, of pure, delighted bliss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i promise we are 100% getting the blowjob next chapter


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi i hope u enjoy <3333

When Dream starts finally pulling away from kissing him, it feels like it’s been hours. His mind is positively numb by now, high on weed and Dream’s kisses, pleasantly fuzzy around the edges. He feels almost breathless, lips left tingling from where they were pressed against Dream’s own, reddened and plush from the action. His eyes are glazed over, and his cheeks are flushed with arousal. His heart continues to steadily beat in his chest. Sapnap is convinced that nothing, absolutely nothing in this world tops kissing Dream.

And still, he’s not satisfied.

So when Dream starts breaking the kiss and pulling away, Sapnap grabs his cheeks with both hands and pulls him right back in, firmly pressing his lips against him again. Dream huffs a surprised laugh through his nose, but submits easily enough, kisses him back just as hungrily.

It’s messy, and it’s wet, and it’s so passion-filled and heavenly that it completely empties his mind, leaves him in a dazzled state. The only sounds reverberating through his mind right now are the rhythmical beats of his own heart, Dream’s soft sighs into the kiss, and the wet, slick noises when Dream sucks on his tongue.

Sapnap groans. His gut tingles with pleasure at the feeling, makes him push forward with more intent, greedily deepening their kiss. He feels pleased when he hears a sweet, soft moan spill against his lips in response.

Sapnap honestly feels like he could do this forever, and not one moment feel bored of it. Not for one second, would he not be willing to be making out with Dream. But eventually, when Dream pulls back a second time, he allows him. If a bit reluctantly.

Dream stays nice and close in his space. His heavy breaths mix with Sapnap’s own in the heated space between them. When Sapnap’s eyes drop to his plump lips, still shiny with saliva, he has to summon every ounce of willpower it takes to not lean right back in, to capture them once more and forget about the blowjob altogether.

“You’re insatiable, d’you know that?” Dream whispers against his lips, and Sapnap shivers at the soft, fluttering motions.

“Yeah?” He teases, “What are you gonna do about it?”

His voice comes out equally hushed, lowered and thick with desire. Dream remains silent. He keeps his eyes trained on Sapnap as he leans back, their gazes locked tightly as he gets settled on his stomach, in between Sapnap’s legs. There’s a sly little smirk on his face, a heated glint in his eyes. Sapnap’s heart picks up in speed at the scene unfolding in front of him, and a shuddering breath spills past his lips. His fingers curl against the sheets in preemptive excitement.

Dream has to break the eye contact, though, flitters his eyes down when he leans in to lick a fat stripe across Sapnap’s skin, underneath his navel. His tongue is flattened and wet, pressed right above where Sapnap’s cockhead lays and only just barely missing it with the tip of his tongue.

Sapnap lets a soft groan slip out of him, his hips squirming as he tries to keep them still. His gaze is fixated on Dream’s face. He stares at the way the dirty blonde hair falls over his forehead in messy strands, the pretty freckles delicately brushed over his cheeks, his eyelashes that are so strikingly visible when he’s looking down like this. His tongue that roams increasingly close to his dick, so within reach.

Dream starts mouthing wetly on his abdomen, seeks more of those little sighs Sapnap makes. At the same time he brings his hand up to take a firm hold of his dick. His fingers wrap around him, squeezing just underneath the sensitive head with his thumb and forefinger, and Sapnap exhales breathlessly at the feeling as tingles swirl through his gut.

Dream pauses to look up at him.

“Uh- So- I’ve obviously never done this before,” He chuckles bashfully, a bit flustered, “so bear with me, yeah?”

There’s an obvious, gleeful smile on Sapnap’s face as much as he tries to repress it. Dream sees it in the way his lips tug up, in the way his eyes are wide and filled with stars of child-like wonder and excitement. He nods eagerly in response to Dream.

“No complaints here so far.”

Dream snorts, feels his heart flutter wildly in his chest again at Sapnap’s antsy enthusiasm, the way he looks ecstatic like a kid in a candy store. The same warm and fond smile that he’s come to very much associate with Sapnap forces its way back onto his lips.

“Yeah, I bet.” Dream mutters sweetly, softly.

His eyes flicker back to Sapnap’s dick in his hand. He experimentally rubs his forefinger over the slit, goes back and forth over the soft head. Sapnap’s stuttered breath sounds like music to his ears.

It’s warm and heavy in his palm, skin so soft and contrasting so pleasantly with the firm, stiff hardness beneath. Sapnap’s got a decent girth to him, maybe somewhat shorter but definitely a good amount thicker than Dream. Up close, it’s almost intimidating. Staring at it like this, Dream thinks that he’s barely going to be able to fit more than just the head into his mouth.

He’s never had an easy-going gag reflex, and is most definitely not used to big things being in his mouth for larger periods of time. And knowing Sapnap’s eagerness, his restless craving and the way he’s been erratically thrusting his hips all evening already, he figures it won’t be any different when his mouth is on him. In fact, it’ll probably be worse. Dream doesn’t think he or his throat are quite ready for that.

But he figures that at least, if that’s what it comes down to, he can please him with his hand, get him off like that. Sapnap had really seemed to enjoy that, probably wouldn’t be putting up any protest against it.

So, in a mixture of determined _,_ excited curiosity, and a somewhat hesitant anticipation, he brings his tongue down flatly, over the most sensitive part of Sapnap’s dick. Sapnap inhales sharply in response, silently holding his breath as he awaits Dream’s next move.

Every little sound he makes, every little gasp and moan, every movement or tensing of his body in response to Dream’s touches fuels the flame of heat in his stomach. Dream repeats the motion with his tongue, the precum against his tastebuds a lot more obvious now and making jittery tingles swirl in his gut. It’s slightly watery against his tongue, stringy and somewhat sweet, but doesn’t have too much of a taste beyond that. It’s not much different from what he expected.

A bit more daring, he closes his lips around just the tip of his head, and gently sucks, his hand giving a few experimental strokes up and down at the same time.

Sapnap’s breath hitches. His hand comes down, almost subconsciously reaching out for Dream again. He lets his fingers gently rest upon the other’s forearm, just like they had before, as a silent need to ground himself. To feel dream’s presence, his warmth against the tips of his fingers.

Dream notices when he pulls his mouth off. He glances at the contact before pulling his arm away, instead grabbing Sapnap’s hand with his own and interlacing their fingers right next to his hip. His gaze flickers up to Sapnap’s as he sweetly rubs his thumb over the side of his hand, a soothing little gesture to reassure him, remind him that he’s here, that he’s got him.

Sapnap’s heart warms. He gives a soft nod in return, silently allowing Dream to continue. And Dream does.

He pulls down the foreskin of Sapnap’s dick with his free hand, wraps his lips over the entire head and takes him into his mouth. Sapnap immediately moans at the feeling of wet heat, his hips giving a little twitch when Dream presses his tongue against him and laps over the slit once, twice, before he’s gently suckling around the obtrusion. His hand continues soft, but firm strokes over the shaft while his mouth stays occupied.

Heat pools low in Sapnap’s tummy, sparks flickering through his entire nervous system and setting every nerve end alight with the desire for more. He breathes out heavily as he squeezes Dream’s hand, lets his head fall back onto the pillows.

“’s good, Dream…” he mutters breathlessly, voice strained as Dream hollows his cheeks harder, swirls his tongue around the head. A broken moan pushes up from his throat. “ _-So good_.”

Dream feels himself glow at the words. He takes the sweet praise as encouragement and pushes himself to take more of Sapnap, wants to pull more of those louder, whiny noises from him. He lets saliva accumulate in his mouth, slightly parting his lips to let it drip down Sapnap’s cock, smoothening the way as he takes him deeper.

He’s too overeager. His throat closes up when he’s taken about just more than half into his mouth, feels the head bump harshly against the back and close off his airways for a split second. His gag reflex wants to push up, but Dream desperately tries to keep it down. And though Sapnap’s loud groan still manages to send butterflies through his stomach, his throat’s definitely not feeling too happy at the intrusion.

As a natural response, he tries to swallow around him, but instead it causes his gag reflex to fully push up and make his throat contract around the stiffness pressed heavily against his tongue. A choking noise sounds through the air as he gags.

Dream immediately pulls off, abdomen clenching up before slowly unclenching again, as he blinks through the tears glazing over his eyes. His breath comes out in heavy pants.

“Oh my god-“ Sapnap starts, voice sounding concerned but the giggles that follow immediately after seem to say the opposite. “Are you okay?”

Dream’s eyes flicker over to his, and he can’t help the bashful little laugh that bubbles up from his chest, cheeks a bit flushed in embarrassment. He swallows the saliva in his mouth, nods his head as he tries to recollect himself.

“Yeah, I’m good.” He chuckles, voice coming out a bit rough, before he gives another firm nod. “I’m good.”

Sapnap huffs in response, shaking his head at Dream’s stupid action. But his mind still kind of spins at the way Dream’s throat had felt so heavenly when it contracted around his cock, the way he had looked and sounded when he so obscenely choked on his dick. It spurs a fire of secret desire in the pit of his stomach. Sapnap desperately tries to push the image away for now, refocuses his attention on Dream in front of him.

“Don’t push yourself like that, idiot.” He gives a quick squeeze of Dream’s hand in his. “You’ve never done this before, you think you can just go and-“ Sapnap chuckles, feeling a bit taunting, but also really fucking horny, “-go and deepthroat my dick?”

“Oh my god,” Dream chuckles, rolls his eyes playfully at Sapnap’s witty response to him. He pulls his hand away from Sapnap’s grasp to pinch the skin over his hipbone, _hard_. Sapnap cries out loudly at the sharp and sudden pain that fires through the nerve ends.

“I wasn’t trying to, obviously. Idiot.” Dream mutters. He counts his small victory when Sapnap glares at him.

“That’s no reason to hurt me.” Sapnap grumbles in response as he rubs his palm over the reddened skin on his hip, trying to ease the dull pain that remains. There’s a nearly pouty look on his face.

Dream tuts, pushes Sapnap’s hand away to soothe the sore spot with a gentle thumb. He leans down at the same time, starts softly mouthing at the shaft of his dick. And just like that, any further complaints are easily forgotten, an unwilling hitch audible in Sapnap’s breath at the wet heat of Dream’s tongue.

Dream pauses, for a moment. He thinks about how he could really get the upper hand here, if he just pushes a little further. He knows he could trap Sapnap in a corner.

So he hums softly, almost sweetly, as his eyes flicker up, carefully picking out his words before he speaks up.

“Well… You didn’t seem to really mind my teeth in your skin, earlier. And I wasn’t being particularly nice about it either, was I?” He pauses, lets the words sink in for a second as he watches Sapnap’s brow slightly furrow in semi-confusion, semi-arousal. Dream can tell he’s trying to come up with a retort when he opens his mouth, so he quickly continues. _Push him_.

“No, I wasn’t. You’ve got the marks to prove it,” Dream murmurs as he strokes his thumb over the bitemarks just underneath his hipbones, drops his gaze to the dark splotches on Sapnap’s neck. A deep, soft chuckle sounds through the room.

“I mean, I don’t know,” His voice has dropped low, a teasing, borderline mocking lilt to it as he holds Sapnap’s gaze, “it might start seeming as if you like it, Sapnap.”

Sapnap freezes. His heart pounds and his breath comes out unsteady as heat rises to his face. He keeps a stubborn furrow in his brows, denies the butterflies that flitter through his stomach and desperately tries to not let it show on his face just how much Dream’s words are affecting him. His mouth opens and closes, trying to form a defense, but he’s left speechless.

Dream can tell he’s got to him.

“Hmh, that’s what I thought.” His hand wraps around Sapnap’s cock, firmly gripping him and swiftly stroking up and down the shaft, spurring heat in Sapnap’s stomach. He’s not done though, wants to keep pushing and teasing to see where it gets him. “And what was that about a shock collar around your neck again?”

“ _Dude_ ,” Sapnap groans in a mixture of heavy arousal and surprise as more blood rushes to his face. “shut up.”

That was the last thing he’d expect to come out of Dream’s mouth. And yet, there’s nothing he can do to counter him. He throws his head back, breath getting heavier and heart accelerating the more Dream keeps talking. He desperately hopes he’ll shut up, but there’s a deep, nagging part of him that secretly wants him to keep going. His brain’s going through an inner conflict, only adding to the hazy cloud of lust that fogs up his mind.

The way Sapnap’s face burns a lovely shade of red fuels the greedy, hungry flames deliciously licking in Dream’s stomach. The predatory yearning burns him alive, a deep, visceral need to bring Sapnap down and pounce on him. Get him trapped in that corner until there’s no escape, until he’s got no choice but to give in.

“You are so painfully obvious sometimes, Sapnap. It’s almost endearing.”

“Shut up,” Sapnap repeats breathlessly, a whiny tone in his voice that he can’t suppress, “the shock collar thing was a joke, and you know it.”

“Oh, come on now.” Dream teases lowly, knows exactly which buttons to press to make Sapnap lose himself. “You’re not gonna tell me you’ve never thought about it?”

Sapnap falls silent. His inability to utter a single word as he opens and closes his mouth, speaks volumes. A sudden giddy and euphoric satisfaction, pride, spreads in Dream’s chest as he watches Sapnap’s face. It’s a completely unexpected response. He was really only messing around a bit, teasing him and hoping to make that lovely shade of red spread further. The last thing he’d expect was to get something _this_ close to a confession out of him.

“Oh my god. You have.”

“Dream!“ Sapnap shouts, voice laced with red-hot embarrassment and shame. His hands move up to cover his face completely, desperately trying to hide himself away from preying eyes, but the way his dick needily twitches in response to Dream’s words gives him away easily. Dream’s eyes immediately flicker to it, hunger sparking in his gut.

“Sapnap.” He groans, rock hard in his sweats and quite unable to wrap his head around it all, around having Sapnap at his mercy like this. It’s a heady, dizzying feeling. “Don’t deny it.”

“Stop-“ Sapnap’s voice cracks, comes out soft and shaky from underneath his hands. There’s an almost wet sound to it. “Stop doing this, Dream.”

Dream glances back up at him, at the slight tremble in his hands. He pushes himself to sit up on his knees, places a hand next to Sapnap’s chest as he leans in and starts pulling at his wrist, trying to get him to uncover his face. He doesn’t budge.

“Sap,”

It’s become so instinctual, so ingrained into his brain to want to push and prod with Sapnap, to see if he can press against the boundaries _just_ a little more. It’s always been like that, between them. A playful and provocative back and forth. A refreshing, bustling push and pull. They’re both equally thick-headed and stubborn, both enormously determined to be the one that comes out on top. They know they can both take it, and they usually know when to stop, when they get too close to actually crossing the line. It’ll show in Sapnap’s short, snappy words, or in the way Dream falls a tad more quiet, grumbling his sentences underneath his breath.

And though there are no of the usual warning signs that he’s actually pissing Sapnap off, he wants to take a quick second to check in. Make sure he’s not overstepping, or doing anything Sapnap’s uncomfortable with. This is quite far out of their usual field.

He tugs on Sapnap’s wrist again, but he doesn’t let up.

“Stop doing what?” Dream mutters softly. His voice is somewhat low, gentle and sweet, but there’s an inviting lilt to his tone. Sapnap shudders in his grip, and Dream feels arousal stir in his gut.

Sapnap’s enjoying this. He seems like he’s enjoying this a whole lot. He isn’t fighting Dream nearly as much as he usually would, isn’t giving Dream the equal push-back or even the cold shoulder and snappy answers. It’s almost like he’s letting Dream take it. And that’s when Dream realizes he’s got him pliant and surrendered in his hands, under his control. He’s basically already won.

“Stop fucking… teasing me.. making me feel like this.” Sapnap whispers against his hands, pausing to take a shaky breath in and out. This time when Dream pulls at his wrist, Sapnap lets him.

Their eyes meet.

Sapnap’s eyes are blown wide, large pupils surrounded by a ring of dark brown, a deep, hazy and intoxicating gaze in them as he looks at Dream. His cheeks are flushed red and his brows are slightly furrowed in an almost pouty look. It makes Dream’s heart flutter.

Sapnap’s voice comes out unsteady and wavering when he continues.

“You... you make me feel so _weak_. It’s unfair.”

Dream feels all the air leave his lungs at the fragile words. He takes a hand of Sapnap’s carefully in his own, presses a soft, tender kiss against his knuckles. And then another one. And another one. Sapnap’s exhales are shaky, forced out of his lungs. Dream leans in close again, his own breaths hot against Sapnap’s lips.

“Do I?” He whispers enticingly, “D’you really want me to stop, then?”

Sapnap’s eyes become glassy with unshed tears, overwhelmed and dizzy with arousal, with the need for Dream to be closer, the need to give in, to submit.

He silently, slowly shakes his head, and before he knows it, Dream’s soft lips are firmly pressing up against his own. It feels like the first gasp of air after having been underwater for too long, like the first few sunny days of spring after a harsh and cold winter. The way they long for each other seeps into the way their tongues connect, in the gentle way Dream’s hand holds his cheek in his palm. It shows in the brush of his thumb over his cheekbone, and in the way Sapnap’s hands grip onto the sides of his ribs, fingers spreading to feel the expanse of skin beneath.

They kiss desperately for a long, exhilarating moment, and when they finally break apart, Sapnap’s left panting. Dream’s gaze is fixed on him, and Sapnap wants to cry at the intense, loving look in his eyes.

“I love making you like this, Sapnap.” He breathes hotly, leaning down to press a gentle kiss against his neck. Sapnap shivers, and Dream opens his mouth to suck on the skin, wetly presses his tongue against the vein underneath. Sapnap’s vision whitens in bliss. Sparks shoot behind his eyes as a groan forces past his lips. His hands find Dream’s biceps, tightly squeezing as his hips squirm in place to find some sort of release. It’s too much. It’s way too much.

“I love watching you squirm. I love watching you falter because of what I say, what I do. I love it so fucking much, you have no _idea_.” Dream groans, mind buzzing with unrelenting desire, “You’re always so presumptuous, so fucking cocky and confident, aren’t you?”

Sapnap squeezes his eyes shut, feels the heat radiate from his own face as his heart beats loudly. His mind spins. Heat pools so heavenly in his gut, and arousal fills every last fiber of his entire being. Dream leans close enough that their lips brush, leaving a tingling sensation behind.

“So arrogant, except when it’s me. Isn’t that right? Always able to dish it out when it’s George, you probably don’t even think twice about teasing the fuck out of him. But you’re never able to take it, when it’s me-”

“ _Please_ ,” Sapnap interrupts, breathing heavily into the thin air, stopping Dream from saying anything more. He can’t take it. It’s too much. His voice is high-pitched and molten with need, “Please, Dream. Seriously, I- I can’t take any more. I need- I need-”

Sapnap breaks off his sentence with a muffled whine when he realizes he doesn’t know what he needs. His own mind is too far gone at this point to know what he’s asking for. A breathless, frustrated groan builds in his throat as his hips thrust up fruitlessly, Dream being just too far out of reach to rub against. Sapnap lets his head drop back heavily onto the pillows, feels himself squirming in place as his hands tighten their grip on Dream’s arms.

“Please Dream, c’mon, please-”

Dream shushes him sweetly, places a soothing kiss on his lips before he starts going down his body. A long and tender peck is placed on his chest, then on his abdomen, and one right on top of his navel. He starts sucking a dark, wet hickey on his hipbone, before his teeth firmly bite into the skin- a lot harder than they have previously.

Pain and pleasure simultaneously spark behind Sapnap’s eyelids as a guttural groan rips from his throat, back arching and fists clenching into the mattress. Tiny droplets of unshed tears catch in his eyelashes.

The aching spot on his hip is quickly soothed with 2 soft kisses, before Dream’s thumb gently strokes the area. It’s soft, but firm enough that it somewhat helps dull the throbbing pain. Sapnap draws in a shaky breath.

There’s a smug look on Dream’s face as he lays himself down on his belly, and _finally_ wraps a hand around Sapnap’s leaking cock. He gives it a tight squeeze as he brings his fist up. Sapnap can’t help himself when he sharply thrusts up, mindlessly chasing the pleasure. His dick is throbbing, his head is mushy and blurred, and he just really needs to come now, feels like he might just implode if he doesn’t.

Precum dribbles from his slit in thick, stringy globs, running wetly over the shaft of his dick and onto Dream’s fingers. Dream groans at the sight and feel of it, keeping his gaze fixated on the way it oozes out of him, as the wetness smoothens the drag of his hand. Slick sounds reverberate through the room and mix together with Sapnap’s loud, whiny moans and his breathy sighs.

Dream leans forward then, and eagerly opens his mouth to take about a third of Sapnap’s cock into his mouth as he continues the pace of his hand. He allows his lips to become slick with spit and precum, and slowly, experimentally bobs his head up and down. His cheeks hollow as he sucks, and Sapnap cries out in pleasure.

“Dream, _Dream-_ “

Dream flitters his eyes up. He makes eye contact with the fiery pair of eyes already looking at him, feels his gut spark at the lust-filled gaze that’s on him. God, he knows he must be such a sight between Sapnap’s legs right now, with his pink lips stretched around his dick and the red flush he can feel warm on his cheeks.

He reaches his hand out to where Sapnap’s is clenching the sheets in a fist, grabs it and silently brings it to his head. It takes a moment, but then Sapnap’s fingers are softly, tentatively tangling in between the strands. He carefully looks at Dream, and Dream nods his reassurance, before he pulls off his dick with a wet pop.

“Just like- Don’t be _too_ aggressive, yeah?” Dream chuckles, and Sapnap giggles sweetly, breathlessly in response.

“No promises.” Sapnap mutters softly under his breath when Dream’s taken him back into his mouth.

Dream mentally rolls his eyes at the playful response, pinches Sapnap’s thigh in return and revels in the sharp, pained groan that follows. He goes back to bobbing his head, a bit more confidently now that he’s sort of got the hang of it. It’s still somewhat awkward and uncomfortable, having something fill up your mouth like this. Simultaneously trying to hollow your cheeks and move your head up and down, while also being careful to keep your teeth out of the way. He’s not really sure if he’s doing any good, but the soft and shallow thrusts of Sapnap’s hips, the breathless and needy moans give him some sort of guidance.

Another delicious groan sounds through the air when Dream suckles around the head and tightens his fist, feels sharp sparks of pain firing through his scalp when Sapnap pulls his hair a little too hard. Not that he particularly enjoys the pain himself, but there’s something about the dizzying way it adds to the experience that he can’t deny. It reminds him that he’s the one who’s reducing Sapnap to this whiny, unruly mess.

“Ah _fuck_ , Dream, I’m not gonna last long-”

Dream feels a tight heat coil in his gut at the words, pulls off and takes in a heavy breath of air as he continues to jerk him off with quick speed. His lips remain close enough to brush against the sensitive head of his dick as he flickers his eyes up to meet Sapnap’s.

“Call me Clay,” His voice is deep with arousal, a desperate neediness hiding in its tone. “Call me Clay, Nick”

Sapnap breathes shakily in response, and Dream takes that moment to lean in and take him nice and deep into his mouth. Sapnap throws his head back as he curses, groaning and erratically thrusting his hips up into the wet hot heat. His hand pushes Dream down further and Dream feels the tears prickle in his eyes, feels his throat wanting to vigorously contract but manages to keep it down as he lets Sapnap have his way for a moment.

“Fuck, _fuck-_ ,” Sapnap’s cries reverberate through the room, “ _C-Clay_ ,”

Dream feels himself weaken and melt at the way Sapnap practically whines his name, burns the sound into his mind and allows it to stroke the growing fire in his gut.

“Clay, I’m close, I’m close-“

Another sweet, watery glob of precum spreads over his tongue as he licks the slit roughly, prods the tip of his tongue against the soft head. Dream’s grinding his own hips down against the mattress at this point, Sapnap’s noises are too much to handle.

As curious as he is, he doesn’t think he’s quite ready to know what a whole load of cum feels like shooting down his throat, so he pulls of and furiously strokes his fist up and down Sapnap’s cock, brings him closer to the edge with his hand.

His gaze is captured by the way Sapnap’s abdomen starts clenching up, the way he’s uncontrollably thrusting hips up off the mattress and basically fucking himself into Dream’s hand. Sapnap’s fingers leave Dream’s hair, move up to tightly grip the pillow underneath his head instead. A whiny and breathless ‘Clay’ falls from his lips as his back arches, and his stomach jumps once, twice more before he’s coming all over his own tummy.

It’s followed by a long, drawn out moan as strings of cum land all the way up to his chest. Dream continues to stroke him through his orgasm. His cum starts to drip wetly down his hand, and dirty, slick noises mix with Sapnap’s unrestrained, punched out grunts.

It takes a good, long moment for the last wave to finally ride out of him, and Sapnap feels completely fucking boneless after it. His head is blank and fuzzy, his lungs are completely emptied, and his body is still buzzing with the aftermath. He feels like a putty, molten underneath a glowing sun and forever stuck in place, unable and unwilling to move even an inch. His mind is _blown_.

Somewhere in the back of his mind he becomes aware of the soft pecks pressed against his lips, manages to lift his hand enough to wrap his fingers around Dream’s arm. A pleased groan falls from his lips as he motionlessly accepts the kisses.

Sapnap’s chest rises with a long, shaky breath in, before it falls as it slowly leaves his lungs. He sighs in deep content.

“Holy fucking shit.” He whispers softly, after a long moment passes in silence.

Dream’s sweet, hearty laugh fills the air, and Sapnap feels a warm smile tug at his lips. His eyes slowly blink open, in search of that delightful, honey-sweet sound that he’s become so addicted to. He meets pretty green irises, already looking at him.

“Alright?” The fondness seeps from Dream’s tone. Sapnap thinks that’s the fucking understatement of the year.

“Jesus fuck,” Sapnap mutters as he stretches his legs and his toes, his shoulders and his back, trying to regain some brainpower. The tingles continue to spread all throughout his nervous system, but he’s slowly coming back to his senses a little bit better. “That was insane. Actually.”

Sapnap sighs happily, roams his eyes down his own body and over the white spurts of cum that are starting to cool down on his abdomen, and his softening cock. His gaze falls on the obvious tent in the Dream’s sweats.

Oh.  
He hasn’t gotten off yet.

When Sapnap brings his eyes back up, Dream’s still looking at him with a warm gaze, his soft palm cupping Sapnap’s cheek. Sapnap feels a bit breathless, tilts his head up and waits for Dream to catch on, to lean in easily and kiss him sweetly. He does, quite immediately. Sapnap revels in the warm, heady feeling of Dreams lips for a good few seconds before he pulls away.

His eyes flicker down again. Sapnap starts slowly, softly trailing his hands over the other’s ribcage as he clears his throat, lets them settle on his waist.

“Can I uh,” He pauses, chuckles a bit timidly, “Can I get you off? With my hand?”

Dream’s eyes widen slightly in surprise. He pushes himself up on his hands to more properly look at Sapnap, tilts his head up with a single finger when he starts avoiding his eyes. Dream has to really force himself to not lean down and kiss the sweet flush on his face.

“Do you… want to?”

“’course I do,” Sapnap shrugs softly, finally brings his gaze up to lock with Dream’s. “I mean, it’s not that different from like, jacking off, right? I can do that.”

“Well, not really, I guess.. But you don’t have to if you don’t want to, I can-“

“ _Dream_.” Sapnap interrupts, shushes him with a thumb against his lips as he places both hands on his cheeks. “I want to. I uh, I want to make you feel good, too, y’know.”

Sapnap can feel the warm heat of his own face, feels a bit timid now that the mind-numbing haze of arousal has left him. But he’s determined to make Dream feel even an inch of what he felt tonight. He wants to hear him make pretty noises, wants to watch his eyes close and his mouth drop open as he comes with Sapnap’s name on his lips. He wants to be the one that makes Dream come.

It’s an almost possessive feeling that bubbles up, but he pushes it to the back of his mind to mull it over it a different time. For now, he reaches his hands down between their bodies and finds the fabric of Dream sweats, starts softly tugging on them as well as the boxers underneath. He looks at Dream, holds his gaze for a long moment, in case he wants to stop him. He doesn’t.

His eyes are filled with warmth and a tender, deep-rooted love, deep with a hungry arousal. And then Dream’s leaning down, pulls him into a soft, gentle kiss, and Sapnap feels his breath empty from his lungs.

It’s slow and languid, a completely different pace to the frantic energy from earlier. He lets Dream sweetly lick into his mouth as he tries to pull the fabric halfway down his hips, just enough to free his dick from the confinements. When it jumps up against his stomach, Sapnap takes a slow, steady breath through his nose to prepare himself. He feels eager excitement bubble up in his chest, but it’s easily smoothened and softened by Dream’s sweet, slow and mind-numbing kisses that set the pace to a more gentle, relaxing one.

His fingers tentatively wrap around Dream’s dick. He takes a second to just feel him out, let the weight and heat of it rest in his palm. He feels a bit breathless, overwhelmed at everything that’s happened so far, at every little thing that led him to where they are now.

Dream sighs softly into his mouth, and starts slowly rolling his hips when Sapnap takes too long to move, seems to easily lose himself in honey-sweet kisses and the warmth of Sapnap’s hand. He greedily swallows Sapnap’s shuddering breath in response.

But Sapnap catches on easily enough after that, starts curiously stroking his hand up, and down, slow and searching. His thumb rubs over the head, and Dream moans a pleased little sigh into his mouth.

When he finally breaks the kiss, he’s staring at Sapnap with a glazed-over look in his eyes, left softly panting against his lips. He pulls at Sapnap’s wrist, takes his hand away from his dick and brings his open palm to his mouth.

“Here,” Dream whispers as he closes his eyes and licks slow, wet stripes over the skin, accumulating saliva and letting it drip down his tongue and onto Sapnap’s hand. “I don’t ooze precum like you do,” He chuckles, and Sapnap squeaks. Dream counts yet another victory when he opens his eyes and sees the way Sapnap’s cheeks flush red all the way to his ears.

“ _Dream_ …” Sapnap whines, grumbling in embarrassment and trying to angrily glare at him. It only makes his laugh bubble up louder, deeper from his chest.

“What?” He giggles sweetly when his laughter dies down a bit, and Sapnap hates the way he manages to sound so innocent. “It’s hot as fuck, dude. I’m not complaining.”

“Fuck off,” Sapnap mutters, still some hint of embarrassment lacing his tone. He allows Dream to guide his hand back to his dick.

“Come on…” Dream whispers softly as he leans down, places a gentle, lasting peck on Sapnap’s lips. “Make me cum, then.”

Sapnap can’t help the breathy sigh, close to a whine but Sapnap heavily _denies_ that it was a whine, that spills from him at the words. He wraps his hand around Dream again, rubs the spit all over his cock and gathers the slight drop of precum that beads at the tip. It helps smoothen his grip tremendously as he starts moving his hand up and down.

He starts at a somewhat slow pace, steadily builds up his speed and follows the sweet sighs that leave Dream’s lips as a guide. Thinking about what he himself likes, he twists his wrist at the tip and rubs his palm over the sensitive head, feels warmth spread in his chest at the breathy moan that sounds from Dream. His dick’s too spent to react, but Sapnap doesn’t doubt that it would feed heavily into the arousal that’s wanting to build in his gut again.

“That’s it,” Dream whispers against his lips as he starts thrusting his hips up in time with Sapnap’s hand. “That’s it, just like that. You’re doing so good for me Sapnap. Making me feel so good”

He groans loudly when Sapnap squeezes deliciously tight, drops his head into the crook of Sapnap’s neck and muffles his moans against his skin. Sapnap feels his head spin. How does Dream still manage to make him loose his mind when he’s the one that’s being jacked off?

“Yeah?” Sapnap whispers a bit timidly in reply as he gathers up the courage, wants to make Dream feel all the things that he makes him feel, wants to be able to make him feel equally breathless with just his words. But he’s never done this before, and the last thing he wants to do is make a fool out of himself.

His eyes dart down between their bodies as he tries and think of something he can say without sounding dumb, something that Dream will like hearing. He looks at the way the head of Dream’s cock peaks out of his fist with every thrust and stroke, and then gazes at his own cum that still lies in ropes across his tummy. An idea sparks in his mind then.

Just as he opens his mouth, Dream parts his lips and sucks the sensitive skin of his neck into his mouth, making his toes tingle and a dampened arousal simmer in his gut as a moan spills unwillingly past his lips. He pushes through nonetheless, shoves the words out of his mouth before he can overthink them.

“Y-You wanna cum on me?” He whispers, feels Dream’s teeth dig into his skin, and his hips stutter into his palm as he groans. It spurs him on to continue. “Wanna-“ He hesitates, bites his lip as his cheeks flush, “Wanna make me yours?”

Dream groans loudly, breathlessly.

“Oh my fucking _god,_ Nick,”

Sapnap breathes out shakily, a soft arousal-filled chuckle bubbling up from his chest as a feeling of pride spreads through him. He knows Dream must be close, can tell by the frantic and erratic thrusts of his hips that he has to be.

The confidence gets to his head a little.

“I wanna feel you come, Dream. I-I wanna feel you throb in my hand, I wanna feel you come. Please.”

Dream’s mouth drops open and his eyes squeeze shut, his hands finding Sapnap’s hair and tangling his fingers in it softly as he feels the coil in his gut tighten heavily in arousal. His heart is beating rapidly and his dick is furiously hard with the need for release. It doesn’t take more than a few thrusts of his dick into Sapnap’s tight fist before it becomes too much, and he comes with Nick’s name softly whimpered past his lips.

Sapnap works him through his orgasm as his mind blanks and his vision whitens in bliss, ropes of his own warm cum mixing with Sapnap’s cooled down cum on his belly. A soft grunt gets punched out of his chest as he thrusts his hips a last few times, rolling with the waves as they come and go.

Dream’s left breathless when his mind clears up a bit. He starts slowly pushing himself up and back to sit on his knees, still trying to catch his breath. His limbs feel jiggly and weak in a post-orgasmic haze, but the view of Sapnap’s naked upper half with stripes of cum covering it, makes it worth it.

His eyes hold Sapnap’s gaze for a long, sweet moment, before they flicker down to the mess on his stomach. It stirs something deep and raw within his chest.

“Y’know…” He starts, runs his fingers over Sapnap’s abdomen and swipes them through the goopy threads. “This isn’t a bad look for you.” Dream teases as he spreads their cum further over his stomach.

“Oh my god,” Sapnap chuckles, feels a pleasant warmth spread through his entire body as sleepiness finally starts catching up with him. “Shut up, I actually feel disgusting.” He groans, a big yawn overtaking him as he stretches his entire body, careful not to make the cum drip onto the sheets.

Sapnap pauses as he looks down at himself, a bit of a meek smile on his face.

“Can you grab a tissue or somethin’?” He murmurs softly, words starting to slur together as all the effort to do anything more than lay down leaves him.

Dream nods with a warm smile on his face, leans down to place a gentle, long kiss on his lips before he gets up. He takes this quick moment to take off his sweatpants, and pull his underwear back up before he leaves the room. He’s not gone for long, comes back soon enough with exactly 2 tissues, one dry and one wet, and 2 water bottles.

After he’s placed the bottles on the nightstand, he crawls back onto the mattress, and ignores Sapnap’s held out hand to instead clean the area himself. He slowly wipes the dry tissue down his chest and abdomen, cleaning up the wet semen, before cleaning up the patches of cum that have already dried, with the wet tissue.

Sapnap sighs at the feeling, sinks into the mattress as he closes his eyes and loses himself in the soft, caring motions. He feels Dream gently stroke his hair out of his face when he’s finished. His soft, soothing voice sounds through the quiet air.

“Are you up for any cuddles?”

Sapnap groans happily, eagerly nods his head as he flutters his eyes opens. He _finally_ moves his body, scooting to one side of the mattress to make place for Dream.

He can’t help the fiery warmth that spreads through his chest when he feels Dream’s warm skin against his own, basks in the way his broad frame feels against his back as their legs tangle and he’s completely spooned up in Dream’s hold.

A soft laugh tickles against the back of his neck.

“So much for being a big spoon, huh.”

Sapnap huffs.

“Shut up.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wow we made it huh 😭  
> It's a bit rushed towards the end but I've read this over so many times my brain's completely fried, so I'm gonna have to leave it at this! 
> 
> Your kudos and incredibly kind words have honestly meant the world to me, my heart warms so much everytime I read them. I'm definitely writing more in the future, and have been thinking about doing a little kinktober type of thing with nice and easy, semi-short chapters that I can do whenever I've got a bit of time to write. But I'll have to see! :)
> 
> It's been really great writing this thing, and I genuinly hope you enjoyed reading it <3 Any final comments/critiques are greatly appreciated!! ❤️
> 
> UPDATE; I do have a twitter; [mybabyllove](https://twitter.com/mybabyllove/), though it's mainly for keeping updated with the boys and stuff. I am gonna try out posting updates on there, see how I like it, so you can follow if you want to :)


End file.
